Sorrow and Sentiment
by emaescapade
Summary: Uchiha Itachi x OC (both POV's) Following the aftermath of Itachi's actions against the Uchiha clan, a young female genin disowns the Uchiha name after stepping out from Itachi's shadow. A covert mission resurfaces the past actions and she pushes herself to explore the unapparent reasoning behind the dark history.
1. Ch 1: REFLECTIONS

**WRITERS NOTE  
** **I'm not sure of the direction of this fan fic as this is my first time writing!  
** **Anyway I hope you like my OC as I'm a diehard Itachi fangirl *fans self*  
I'd love to hear any thoughts and any advice or comments are more than welcome! ^_^**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: _REFLECTIONS_

First and foremost I am a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and contributing to the cogs that keep the village turning is what I live for. I am a Jonin and train such a talented team of Genin ninjas in the academy who all aspire to be the next Hokage, of course. My brother is a member of the ANBU and although we live together I rarely see him, so a majority of the time I live alone and carefree. There is only a few years between us but I'm still the typical defenceless little sister to him, whether I'll ever outlive that persona I will never know. He's always looked out for me I suppose and he has always been overly protective of me, but then again I can understand why.

My mother was born of the Arashi clan, a small collection of talented ninjas who were all such experts in healing ninjutsu a little way away from Konoha. Being so close to the Leaf Village meant a lot of the specialists were often travelling for medical assistance and my mother spent a lot of time working with the Hokage hopeful, Tsunade. Eventually she settled in Konoha in the very home I live in now and over the few months that followed ended up working within the Uchiha clan, their hot headed youths often needing medical attention after intense training sessions.

Before long my mother sensed that she had eyes watching her, they were the very same ones that had captivated her own. He was an Uchiha and my mother was the only one who ever saw him without his active sharingan. They were inseparable, like two magnets with an irrevocable attraction to one another. The bonds that tied them to one another eventually led to my older brother and then a few years later led to me.

Neither my brother or myself were born with a sharingan, although both being birthed from Uchiha lineage this only pushed us both to work harder for my fathers sake and pride. Both of us typically had dark eyes and the same soft raven black hair as the other Uchiha children and the same urge to succeed. We were both born at the same time as two other Uchiha brothers and grew up in such a happy environment. First my brother and the older Uchiha enlisted; the older Uchiha brother was instantly deemed a child prodigy and perfected every jutsu with such ease, which only challenged my brother to keep up with him. They both graduated early, both became members of the ANBU, both ended up on the same squad and my brother has been serving as such ever since.

I enlisted at the academy at the same time as the youngest Uchiha sibling. We didn't exactly see eye to eye, even though we grew up together I spent a lot of time alone at the academy and whenever I could I sought out my brother and the older Uchiha to ask for guidance. I graduated alone but not once was I unhappy; I admired the older Uchiha brother and I felt so warm when he was around and I loved my brother.

Everything was happy and everything was uncomplicated; everything was perfect and everything was full of love..

 ** _Until the massacre._**

I had never felt such betrayal and heartbreak. My body was limp and my eyes burnt from the amount of tears that flooded from them. I could have cried a river and drowned the whole clan if they hadn't already been slaughtered. That night my brother had been sent on an urgent mission suddenly and I had been approached to help coach some unconfident Genin at the academy until late but by the time I had reached my home it was too late. Every single Uchiha was lifeless and if it hadn't had been for the unsettling influx of death that lingered in the air you would have guessed they had all passed out from exhaustion. It was a silence that still rang like bells through your ears and the emptiness that embraced me made me collapse to my knees and shattered my own heart into scraps.

Even in death my parents looked happy. I didn't have any strength in my body to hold them but they held each other; I found solace in the knowledge that they weren't alone. I don't know how long I sat staring. All I remember is my name being screamed over and over until I was pulled to my feet and crushed by a pair of strong and familiar arms. I couldn't focus but I knew the scent of my brother and I could hear both the terror in his cries as well as the relief that I was unharmed.

My mind was detached from anything that happened next but I was aware that my brother fled with me tight in his arms. I may have been a strong shinobi but in those moments I was truly useless and weak; I was dead inside.

The cold and bitter night air momentarily brought me back to life and my brother helped me to my feet. He hadn't had the chance to react or take the events in and he just sat with his head between his knees, a prominent shiver overcoming him but whether it was from the cold or from crying I couldn't tell. I was numb and all emotions had left me far behind like the clan had but I had to allow my brother a moment to grieve.

Moments passed and the amount of "why" and general heartbroken outcries left my brother's shadowed being. The only light that surrounded and comforted us was the moonlight, had it not been for this we may have thought we were asleep and this was just a nightmare that plagued us.

Suddenly alert, a figure caught the corner of my eye seemingly fleeing the village; a silhouette of a man I only knew all too well. My stomach tossed and turned and I was overcome by an urge to bring this presence to the ground like the rest of the Uchiha clan.

If it hadn't have been for the moonlight I wouldn't have seen this being cry too, however there was a different meaning to these tears as opposed to my own. I couldn't bring myself to chase him down and my brother was too gripped by his own agony to notice.

This was the last time I saw Itachi and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. He had caused this bloodshed and carnage to his own family as well as my own and it sickened me to have the same blood coursing through my veins that made me an Uchiha.

I cast away the Uchiha name and I adopted my mothers clan name. I was no longer Eden Uchiha but Eden Arashi. I'd managed to seclude the Uchiha name in the deepest part of my unwanted memories but the emptiness itself never once left me.


	2. Ch 2: CROSSHAIRS

**WRITERS NOTE**  
 **I'm not sure of the direction of this fan fic as this is my first time writing!  
Anyway I hope you like my OC as I'm a diehard Itachi fangirl *fans self*  
I'd love to hear any thoughts and any advice or comments are more than welcome! ^_^**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: _CROSSHAIRS_

Another peaceful morning beckoned over Konoha and life began to surface along with the rising sun. The beams of morning light burst through my bedroom window and everything it touched turned beautifully golden. I laid in silence for a while listening to the birds sing before surfacing myself.

Like most mornings my home was empty and there was no sign that my brother had returned yet; he had not been home in two weeks due to being on a mission but I had full faith everything was going to plan and that he was in good health. I splashed some water on my face and continued to ready myself for the day ahead. Usually I would be creating training plans and coaching my young Genin but today I had been requested to meet with the Hokage personally along with a few fellow Jonin. I hadn't asked any questions so I had plenty to present to her upon our rendezvous but all I knew is that it was classified.

I made my way to the meeting alone and the lady Hokage was already present and awaiting my arrival. I greeted her in my usual friendly manner and we continued to wait for the other Jonin.

"I'm glad to see you're well, Eden."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, I'm happy to see you are well too." I was unsure whether it was regarding my mothers friendship with the Hokage before her reign, but Lady Tsunade had always watched over me and cared about my well being. It always brought a sense of comfort to me after the loss I felt and she felt like such a mother figure to me.

The other Jonin still hadn't arrived and I assumed it was because I was so early. Tsunade continued to ask after me but before long two other Jonin joined us, two I hadn't met previously. Soon the mood changed and we were discussing about the upcoming mission at hand.

The mission was top secret and of ANBU level which only made my mind wander to the whereabouts of my own brother. I couldn't help but wonder if it would be connected in some way but I held back the questions.

"In essence the mission is an infiltration mission. I assume we are all familiar with the rumours of an organisation by the name of the Akatsuki?"

The other Jonin all nod in agreement listening to Tsunade but I couldn't. Of course I'd heard stories and rumours of the S-rank criminal group causing grief and anguish wherever they see fit but I couldn't quite piece this together to fit why we had been summoned so secretly.

"Our ANBU teams have located a site that is most likely their biggest hideout, but all our teams have poured so much effort and work into their missions that I need them to return to avoid pushing themselves over the edge." Instantly I felt relief that my brother would be on his way home soon. Tsunade noted my sigh of relief and smiled sweetly at me.

"..However," Tsunade continued and indicated the intentions of our meeting was coming clear, "we only have a small window of time to infiltrate the base and learn as much as we can about the organisation and what their intentions are."

More information was given to all of us and a full, detailed brief was addressed. I was to be our small teams healing ninja after my many years studying directly under Tsunade and was one of the only ninja she could entrust with such a task. Little was known solidly of the Akatsuki members at this moment in time but the few members that were apparent Tsunade had photos of and a number of scrolls with all current information about them scrawled on them.

I fluttered my eyes over the countless scrolled across the table and my heart stopped when I saw a certain name and photograph. Instantly I felt a wave of nausea and unfathomable anger that I had to somehow retain.

My mind went blank and I couldn't look at his portrait. The same flurry of sorrow and mourning engulfed me and the room grew distant. Tsunade, concerned, addressed me and held my arm tightly but I heard no voice emit from her moving being. I couldn't focus on anything besides the name scrawled in black and white in front of me as all the melancholic memories burst through their locked cage in my mind with such force and overcame me completely.

Itachi Uchiha. You became a member of the Akatsuki and your evil core didn't halter once at the bloodshed of your own family.

I composed myself after the other Jonin left with their assignment papers and a date was decided for us to leave. I stayed behind briefly with Tsunade who just held me in her arms as I just cried. So many emotions I had bottled up just erupted out of me at the sudden recognition of Itachi's name and I felt so weak, like I did the night of the massacre. Only this time my brother was nowhere near to comfort me and I could only imagine he had gone through the same grief-stricken outburst when he was informed of this covert mission.

A glowing green chakra radiated from Tsunade's tender embrace as she held me and it flowed into me so peacefully and completely. My tears eased up as the refreshing and positive chakra cleansed my mind and I calmed down soon after then.

I couldn't let my sensei down so I didn't hesitate in accepting the mission even after Tsunade commenting that it may still be a bit too early for me to subject myself to delicate missions like this. She showered me with a whirlwind of apologies but also with praise and it filled the void within me with hope and positivity; as what could be expected from someone as courageous as the Hokage.

I was playing with fire. A coincidence when it came to the Uchiha.

I made my way home, the day breaking and nightfall creeping over the sky faster than lightning. I was in absolutely no rush to return to an empty home so I took as many detours and back roads as I could before inevitably ending up on my own doorstep. The vicinity was empty and it had a cruel way of resembling the night I found the lifeless bodies of my mother and father; the night I froze and watched the coward Uchiha run away from the very terror his own hands had evoked.

It was a cold night but it was the least of my troubles. I refused to feel enclosed by my own four walls so I sat alone on the steps outside my home. Somehow for the first time in as long as I can remember I didn't fully feel alone, whether this was because of Lady Tsunade's chakra still flowing through me I couldn't be sure. Somehow all the negative inhibitions I harboured seemed to float away, not out of reach but far enough for me to reach a state of peace.

I hadn't seen Itachi since that night and I hadn't thought of him once. I used to hold him so dearly and in such high regard that there was a part of me that didn't want to believe the truth. Of course I knew the truth, or at least my head did. My heart was in turmoil and it was probably because it never really became whole again and something was missing. I don't know how I used to feel for Itachi, probably because I was so young to really explore it.

Did I feel for him as another brotherly figure because of his closeness with my own brother?

Did I admire him because of his extraordinary talents and because he helped me improve my own?

Did I feel any affections for his solitary charms the same way other young females of the clan did?

Itachi took something away from me the night of the massacre. He took my loving family from me, he took my friends and he took any trust I ever had in the Uchiha name.

But he also took an estranged part of my heart away with him and I needed to know why, if at least for my own sake.

Hours seemed to feel like minutes and so much time flew by while I was conflicting my own feelings that I completely forgot how long I was sat for. The night sky was such a comfort and I mentally aligned the stars into patterns. My attention was drawn to the moon above me and I wondered if he was looking at that moment too.

My solitude was swiftly becoming a danger to my own sanity; my conscious mind lingering far too long on the man who played a puppet master to my heart strings. In that moment I succumbed to my aching eyes still staring at the glistening dots of light in the dark sky.

* * *

Two sets of footprints made their way back to the base after a long night. One of the beings was significantly larger than the other and he resembled more of a shark than a human. Both were tired and both of their chakra levels were low, but not low enough to need much attention. They were exhausted, both of their black cloaks blowing on the night breeze. All that was noticeable was the large dark red cloud shaped on their figures, almost resembling a uniform. One of the two stopped abruptly to turn away slightly, his blood red sharingan eyes gazing up at the clear night sky and focusing on the bright moon above him.

"Something the matter, Itachi?" His voice fell on deaf ears although he didn't abandon his team mate.

Itachi stared up as if some strange invisible force was beckoning him to do so. He fluttered his vision across numerous constellations, letting the mysterious solace they offered seep into him and settle into his inner being. He had a feeling of unease and that something was about to happen that would shake his universe, but what it was he had absolutely no idea what to expect. As always he let his feet lead him forward and he compressed any inner cries or emotions from surfacing. He was a shell and his soul was torn. His hands were bloody and he held so much on his shoulders that there wasn't much room for who he was.

All he could do was keep venturing forward and let fate engulf him.


	3. Ch 3: ADVANCES

CHAPTER THREE: _ADVANCES_

My eyes awoke to dawn breaking across the fading night sky. The stars I had gazed upon the night before now barely visible to the naked eye, but to my trained shinobi eyes I could just about make out where they resided.

I pushed myself up and continued into my home, making my way to the bathroom and proceeded to splash water across my face to freshen my skin. My eyes made their way to the mirror in front of me and fixed on the image of them looking directly back. My inner being was looking for something lost in my own reflection and I couldn't help but still search for answers that kept pushing me towards them.

The mission meeting point was set for 11am so I prepared as much as I could for my Genin pupils for the time I was absent and for when my brother made his return. I sharpened my kunai and ran a brush through my tangled long, black hair before hauling my best ninja gear together for the trek ahead of me.

My eyes fell upon a small photo frame which held the last photograph taken of myself with my family. I lingered for maybe a minute too long before my mind started to become blank and filling itself with memories of the family I'd lost.

11am came around far quicker than expected and I dragged my nerve bound self to meet the other Jonin. My voice felt lost and I couldn't speak more than a few words but before long the mission was underway and we made our way gradually away from Konoha, the bright and bustling village becoming a faint smudge on the horizon behind us.

* * *

The day grew old quickly and our small team mutually agreed to set up camp and recover any lost energy within the group. No one was harmed, thankfully, so I didn't have any recoveries to attend to.

We all sat by ourselves, most of us checking out equipment or trying to get a few hours of sleep. I felt a strange chakra target itself upon me and it made me feel uneasy, like a predator assessing its prey.

I made no sudden movements or anything to make my teammates aware of my concern. I projected my own chakra to find the source of the unknown chakra but I couldn't pinpoint their location. This suggested to me that it was a shadow clone, which only further continued to concern me. For whatever reason this silent threat made no advances on us, and although I didn't discover their location I could feel the powerful eyes keep a watchful gaze on me.

I didn't sleep that evening, a swell of uncertainty flushing over me like an infection. The cold daylight rays soon surged over us, turning the drops of morning dew into tiny spotlights.

We continued our pursuit, the other Jonin snacking on dried food and fruit as we trekked. I was too anxious to eat and too unsettled to create small talk.

* * *

Itachi kept a solid distance between the small team of Jonin and tracked them as they made their progress towards the location of the Akatsuki headquarters. It conflicted him knowing that so many ANBU lives had been wasted that evening, when not so long ago he lived his life as one himself. It frustrated him that they fell so easily when he knew that each individual was so talented.

There were so many contesting emotions bubbling up deep inside Itachi's inner abyss and ones he thought he'd managed to forget and disregard. He hadn't thought about her since that night and he internally reflected on this. He had planned and successfully managed to spare her life along with her gifted brother by engaging them away from the clan and it took so much effort to orchestrate. They had once been so dear to him and it haunted him to feel so vulnerable knowing their lives were in danger if they had returned even a few seconds sooner-

Itachi exhaled heavily and compressed his thoughts. They were not healthy ones to let surface; they were dangerous to his conscious to let linger.

The brother and sister that he had grown up with were alive and healthy and somehow this was enough but the upcoming situation was alarming to him in every way.

One thing was certain and that was the fact the Jonin were about to face a life threatening risk and something inside of him was urging him to stop them.

Itachi continued to stalk the progressing team and knew he had to pull all the stops to halt Eden in all ways necessary.

* * *

Our leader knew we were getting close, the tension in the air seemed to tighten and I could sense so many chakra seals which only confirmed this. We split up to scout out these seats in an attempt to find a point to infiltrate.

I must have been searching for almost half an hour when all of a sudden the tension disappeared. I could sense no life around me yet an unnerving breeze seemed to circle me as if trying to tilt me into a certain direction. I adhered and shifted my attention to a dark clearing between the forest side and I carefully progressed, gripping my kunai closely. So much negativity resonated from the shadows and my eyes grew wide, fixing their vision on the one body I dreaded meeting face to face.

Itachi was rooted in front of me. The black cloak covering his entire body head to toe, the only visible part of him were his blood red sharingan eyes and I instantly shifted my gaze to his feet. I may have not seen him since the tragedy but I knew better than to meet his gaze. My chakra spiked like a shield and I was sure Itachi could feel it resonate from my being.

I had a million things to scream at him and I didn't know whether to laugh, cry or just run away but my knees felt weak. My emotions were my own worst enemy as they froze me to that very spot.

Time stopped and for a moment I thought I'd been caught in his genjutsu. The figure of him abruptly dissipated into a flurry of crows swiftly followed by a sudden cold, sharp sensation across my neck. I stood completely still as the pressure of the blade against my neck almost punctured my skin and I felt the heat of Itachi's fiery chakra pressed against my back. It was a rookie mistake to fall prey to a mere shadow clone.

Everything happened in seconds and it was devastating at the thought I had been disarmed so effortlessly. My breathing was sharp and scattered, this man I once harboured so much trust for had my life in the palm of his hands and I had so many unanswered questions. So much hate coursed through my body but I hated more that I didn't hate him. His actions made my skin crawl but the amount of questions I held made me only want to find the boy I once knew and drag him out of whoever Itachi was now; My Itachi wouldn't have caused the amount of heartache and wouldn't have run away like a child.

A breeze danced through my hair and entwined it with his; I could feel his powerful chakra in the very blade that was placed tightly against my arteries.

Why had he paused? Why had he not eradicated me right there and then, the same way he had the clan?

"You should leave before you get hurt, Eden." His rough voice raided my ear as his lips harshly spoke millimetres away from me. I couldn't respond from the sharpness against my neck and all I could do was gasp and try to wriggle.

I gave in and tried to summon as much chakra to my neck as possible. I felt the blade struggle as it was being pushed away from the subtle green glow that was appearing and with one last strained push the blade flew out of Itachi's grasp and land in the grass a handful of metres away.

For some reason I didn't think to flee. Without giving much thought to my actions all I did was turn to face Itachi but the moment I did the immediate vicinity grew dark and the once green trees surrounding us were tainted red.

Some shinobi I was turning out to be. How careless.

Eden, why did you look in those eyes so freely..

* * *

 **WRITERS NOTE:**

 **This is a slow chapter and I apologise! ;_;**

 **I've written so much and it's all hazed together in my notes but this is more of a 'filler' chapter and I promise things will start happening soon!**

 **Again please leave me any comments or reviews, it really helps!**


	4. Ch 4: MISJUDGEMENTS

CHAPTER FOUR: _MISJUDGEMENTS_

I collapsed to my knees being overwhelmed by the crimson world crushing the chakra out of me. Itachi towered over me, his sharingan blending with the vermillion sky. I felt pain shower me the more I tried to look at him; avoiding his gaze would be pointless as I had already fallen into his genjutsu, hook, line and sinker.

My entire body burned as if embers were sparking across every inch of my skin. It was torturous and excruciating but I couldn't give in now, not when my very life was at stake. My skin felt as if it would burst at any second.

He didn't move; he didn't force against me but neither did he retreat. He just stood over me like a red flag in this world he had created.

Itachi's eyes were unwavering, neither relentless or remorseful. His eyes seemed to guard a field of loneliness.

A burning air polluted the scene and the smell was like something from an unruly forest fire. My courage bloated inside me and I pushed against the ground trying to steady my leaden body. Itachi still unfazed, he watched intently as I struggled to my feet. The amount of burning and pain I felt was unfathomable and it seemed to not only harm my body but my very soul as well. I had to prove I was stronger; I had to prove that I could beat this.

I had to live to tell the tale and I had to live for the reasons that my heart couldn't place. I had to find some answers and the truth about the harrowing events that seemed to haunt me so insistently. I had so many more questions than before; the Itachi I was once fond of must still be held captive in his now stone walls.

I couldn't look away from his eyes. It hurt that I couldn't remember how his eyes looked without the sharingan. It hurt that I couldn't read any emotion on his half hidden face but what hurt more than anything is that I still could feel some positivity flowing through me that was aiming for Itachi. I was hurting myself subconsciously more than the power he was physically using against me.

I wanted so much to hate Itachi completely but again the curiosity to my own confused emotions overpowered everything more. Something boiled inside me and all I knew is that it wasn't the hate I wanted so hard to muster.

We stared at eachother, both of us trying to read one another. I started to wonder how much time had disappeared while I was trapped in this genjutsu world.

"Take this as a warning, Eden." Itachi's voice rumbled throughout the red vicinity and echoed in my ears. We were close enough to touch eachother and close enough to harm eachother too.

Itachi continued. "I will not harm you and I will make sure your brother returns safe but in return you must make no attempt to follow me or continue this foolish mission."

Why. Why spare me yet others had perished in his hands.

It was then that I noticed my skin felt cooler and the agony I was being tormented with was becoming just a memory. It was then that I blinked and like a daydream the world was in color and I was alone.

Panicking I scanned all corners of my vision and shot around to cover myself. I grabbed my kunai in case of another attack but unlike before I couldn't sense any form of life or chakra near me. My eyes dropped to the floor and the blade Itachi held at my neck was thrust into the ground still. This was the only indication I had that proved I really was subject to Itachi's cruel ocular genjutsu and was allowed to flee unscathed.

This meeting wasn't just an accident but it was evident Itachi didn't want me to creep closer. He had every opportunity to execute me in front of him but he spared me once again. It couldn't have been a coincidence and I wish I had enough strength to hurl my thoughts at him.

I'm not giving up on this mission no matter how many threats I got. He had walls and I had to hit them like a wrecking bull. There was enough kindness in him to allow me to continue breathing and that was enough to convince me.

My Itachi was still there. Whatever torment that held him so wholly was just a disguise. From that moment I was absolutely determined to get close enough to unmask the S-rank renegade and find out for myself who was controlling his puppet strings.

'My Itachi'? I'd lost count of how many times I had referred him to this. Was that what I wanted? Was that the reason I was so conflicted and unable to purely despise him?

I felt as if my younger self was screaming at me for being so blind. My heart beats became faster, louder and I could feel them pulsate through my entire body. I couldn't hate Itachi Uchiha, not only because of all the fond memories I harboured but because I was pursuing the 'something' that he tore away. All the times he used to smile at me and all the times I spent comforted by his presence I cherished. I used to be more alert of my actions around him and my stomach fluttered like a bag of nerves every time he offered me his hand. My heart used to beat uneasily when he was near, much like the crazy throbbing that surged through me at this entire realisation.

My heart: the most innocent and vulnerable parts of a young girls soul.

Itachi held my heart and that was why I was gravitating so surely towards him.

As if the planet had heard my inner conclusion, a flock of crows erupted from the trees surrounding me and dispersed into the air in every direction. I watched as they all flew in the direction of the Akatsuki location and I knew all my answers would soon be resolved.

I needed to heal my mind after the strain of the genjutsu and made my way back to my group, with no intentions to discuss the appearance of the Uchiha.

* * *

I retreated without a trace to my dwelling in the hideout and collapsed against the bed that was there. It was my own fault this was happening but I had to stop Eden from getting closer to me. I'd managed to stay as a distant memory for as long as I could but I somehow knew this would inevitably happen. She was always on my mind, some days being the one happy memory that kept me pushing forward. So many plans had been taken to keep her safe as well as Sasuke yet they were both going to soon be my own demise.

My chakra was low and my eyes grew heavy. I fell asleep imagining her pure soul watching over me.


	5. Ch 5: DISTRACTIONS

CHAPTER FIVE: _DISTRACTIONS_

Insomnia sunk in like cold rain. Restless and heavy, Itachi tossed over and over until eventually he stopped fighting the need to sleep. This was a common occurrence to him and he wondered most days whether he was sleep walking or just numb from exhaustion and only filled with empty adrenaline that kept him upright.

It was a quiet night but from the corridors he could hear the echoes of the other S-rank rogues snoring or arguing among themselves. Itachi had no obligation to join anyone and subjected himself to perching besides the window sill, pushing the pane of glass open ever so slightly. A gush of icy air emerged and Eden's face immediately presented itself at the front of his jumbled and agitated mind.

His chilled skin started to break out into goose bumps but he didn't care. He was so used to feeling nothing that the chance to feel something at all was almost pleasurable.

Was Eden shivering too? Was she safe? Had she turned back and head home to Konoha?

Itachi wasn't stupid and knew it would take a lot more than he'd already given to chase her away. She was he same as he remembered and in the same way she always stood so stubborn and strong, as he had observed while entrancing her in his genjutsu. He never intended to hurt her but only to try and stop her pursuing him and he would have done anything to succeed.

He knew why she was always on his mind but didn't want anything to come of it. As children he saw something in her that reminded him of himself but there was so much to pinpoint. He could see essences of himself in the way she always strived to be stronger than anyone and how she always tried to better herself. He also gazed upon his own brother in the same light as she looked at hers, full of love and affection; Itachi also looked at her the same way.

They were always each others equal but at the same time polar opposites; like two sides of the same coin.

When Eden was near he felt calm but at the same time his nerves, mind and heart were thrown into chaos. She was always at the eye of the storm around him and he cherished how she would always be overflowing with positivity that he wanted it so much to gush into him too.

* * *

Dawn broke as Itachi was lost in his own thoughts and the sound of birds chirping chimed through the open window. Another sleepless night however meant that he could train in peace. Itachi found his belongings, tossed on his Akatsuki cloak and made haste towards the hidden training grounds behind the organisation.

Itachi was alone and he felt so serene. Loneliness was something he accepted but what he felt right now was freedom, no walls to confine him or hold him.

First Itachi focused solely on his breathing. Every inhale and exhale he felt his heart beat becoming more even and more calm. His eyes closed, his once active sharingan disarming and his eyes returned to their onyx state. Itachi was becoming more emotionally unstable, both from lack of rest and also from the increasing state of concern for his childhood spark. He felt like a car crash and the young, affectionate teen he had captured deep inside him wanted to emerge so badly and run away from all the complications.

Time eluded him and it was just after midday, clouds were gathering overhead and it seemed a storm was approaching.

Tossing his wandering and anxious thoughts aside he removed some shuriken from his pouch and one by one threw them with such speed at an already setup makeshift target. 'Training', he called it but this was child's play to him; it was just a way of relieving tension. Itachi's black eyes drifted towards the edge of the grounds where the forest began and from the very spot launched a single kunai towards a tree rooted there, the distance more of a challenge than the shuriken target.

Maybe not having his sharingan active was a mistake, the kunai that was hurled straight back at him and scraping past his cheek wasn't something he could have predicted without it.

* * *

A sense of alarm flustered Itachi and at the speed of sound Eden came sprinting towards him with the blade he had almost wounded her with before in her grasp. He didn't have a moment to think before subconsciously bringing a blade of his own up to parry the girls attack, the sharp clashing of the metals colliding echoing across the plain around them.

Eden had the upper hand and they both stood eye to eye behind the blades' edge. Maybe Itachi was stunned or maybe Itachi mistook these moments for still being entangled in his own thoughts.

The tension from Eden's blade withdrew slightly as he noticed she was captivated by his eyes. He furrowed his brow slightly and couldn't find any words to say.

"Your sharingan.. Why aren't you using it?" Eden could see the spark in his eyes had gone.

Of course Itachi knew he didn't have to use any chakra but he needed to chase her away. He didn't want to use his sharingan on her and didn't have the mental energy to muster it.

Effortlessly she had disarmed him in every way possible. If she wanted to execute him right there and then she could.

Eden lowered her weapon and watched him curiously.

"Why aren't you heading back to Konoha?" Itachi feebly mumbled, feeling that the question was only too obvious.

A breeze blew between them until she spoke.

"..I need answers Itachi." Half feeling she was answering a good majority of them herself.

Itachi's eyes lowered and he took in a deep breath to clear his head.

"I'm supposed to despise you Itachi, I'm supposed to want you dead." Eden's lips trembled both with anger and sadness as she continued, "you never fight me fairly, Uchiha, you always run away and avoid me. Why me, Itachi? Why am I always spared?! Why can't you use your Sharingan?!"

Eden's voice stabbed though him like a knife as a tear escaped her eye.

"..I admired you Itachi, in every way possible.."

Itachi could sense the chakra in Eden begin to erupt and she was breaking down so easily in front of him. His heart hurt, the old him would have scooped her up in his arms the second he saw tears well up in her eyes.

His vision snapped up at the sound of the blade falling from Eden's hands. Their eyes locked and there was almost a sense of electricity surging between them.

"You don't know what you're doing, Eden. Go home."

"-I'm not leaving."

Itachi sighed knowing words wouldn't work. Alarm shook through his body as he felt different chakras approaching the training grounds. He had to get rid of her fast before anyone's blood spilt.

"Leave-"

"Itachi." Eden's strong address stopped him short. "Something pulled me here, to you alone. My group doesn't know I'm here and I don't fully understand why I'm drawn to you either.. I just know I can't bury you the same way the clan was.."

Itachi's heart raced, not only by her words but by the blond haired Akatsuki and the young puppet master closing in. He had no choice but to take her and mask her chakra with his own.

Without thinking his actions through he paced towards the stuttering female and took her firmly by the arm. He was furious it was coming to this but it was the one thing he had to do to still keep her safe.


	6. Ch 6: RESERVATIONS

**WRITERS NOTE:**

 **LETS JUST SAY, I LIKE A GOOD METAPHOR ;3**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: _RESERVATIONS_

Uninterrupted, Itachi smoothly dragged Eden back to his dwelling while somehow managing to keep them both undetected. His sharingan spiralled to life as he tried to scan all the corners of the darkened building in his wake. He furiously had a firm hold on her arm and felt like any more pressure would fracture a bone. He slammed open the door and once they were in the chamber slammed the door swiftly shut and locked it. Itachi carelessly threw Eden onto the neatly made bed but made no advances towards her. He was cold but almost flawless had it not have been for his furrowed brow. He was unreadable, his actions not being kind but not being vicious either.

Silence filled the room like a gas cloud and inevitably intoxicated both beings. There was a thunderstorm overhead and the only noise was the movement of it.

Itachi was angry but with whom it wasn't clear. He should have been a ghost to her and it infuriated him that she wouldn't leave him in the past where he belonged. In his eyes she should have disappeared, she should have lived a happy life in Konoha and forgotten that he existed. He could never forget however, the same way he could never move on or forget his clan; forgetting was inhuman and not being able to was the one thing that did keep him human.

In Itachi's eyes he was an omen. Anything he was allowed to touch turned to dust and happiness was just out of the question for someone of his caliber. His inhibitions were what angered him most, he wanted everything but what he wanted more than anything else was to reach out and simply touch the girl in front of him.

It was instinct but it couldn't happen. How could he let her in when he had to protect her from himself?

Eden made her way to the window pane that was slightly ajar and stared blankly into the dripping rain cascading down the glass. The clashing sound of the overhead storm still filled the silent void between herself and Itachi along with the awkward distance that was kept in place.

He kept as much distance from her as he could. His body stiff and tense but he tried so hard to conceal it. He felt like a puppet to his own play. He wanted to comfort her but he knew he had to be the one thing she had to keep away from.

"You need to listen to me. I'm not the same person you knew. I'm not good for you," was all Itachi could muster. The words seemed to just escape from his lips but he wasn't sure if they were directed from his head or his heart or even the right ones to project. His words seemed strained but not in any way false.

Itachi's words brought Eden back to her senses and her lips trembled. It took almost all her power to turn away from the rain and face in Itachi's direction, her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach upon glancing as his stone exterior still rooted away from her.

Eden slowly moved toward Itachi and he couldn't keep the distance. She stood point blank in front of him and he could feel the warm breath leaving her lips as she exhaled on his chin. She was trying so hard not to break and he knew it; he could see through her cracks but was trying so hard not to break himself.

"Prove it-"

"I don't need proof." Itachi's voice snapped and abruptly cut her off. He needed to convince himself more than the girl in front of him but he knew she could see his own denial too.

"..Well I do." Eden didn't break from Itachi's gaze. For a second she hesitated, his hard demeanour is the hardest to read. But she knew him, even the parts that he tried so desperately to hide. No matter how much of a defence he created there would always be a weak spot; he was her weakness.

In a moment that seemed to linger for eternity their lips met like two pieces of a puzzle. He wanted to stop and he wanted to scold her for wanting it. He wanted to shove her far away from him and for a brief moment he considered using his genjutsu to scare her away from him. There wasn't enough hate in him to hurt her but the more he tried to endear the idea he just ended up hurting more himself. How could he taint something so perfect? Even his sharingan couldn't predict what was going to happen and it paralysed him not being able to know his own actions.

All he knew is that he wanted this. No matter how many walls he projected or how distant he made himself it was inevitable that he wanted this as much just as she did. She was his escape.

* * *

Her soul was pure light to me; she was a canvas I shouldn't spoil. Her very existence was like a drug, I know that no matter how much effort I made to pull away from her it just pushed me closer and I needed to get my fill. She was my gravity and my conscience forever revolved around her smile. My core yearned for her and my skin ached where she faintly touched me. If I was the night sky she was the stars that illuminated it.

* * *

His lips were electric and I felt his chakra spike as it resonated from his figure. His breath on my skin was sharp and sweet, almost addictive. His touch as his fingers traced my skin felt like fire and they left a burning trail all over me; I wanted his flame to engulf me completely. I was fuel and his blaze burned into a forest fire.

* * *

She melted under his fiery gaze as their yearning eyes locked, his blood red sharingan deactivating and leaving him defenceless.

She could see nothing but her own candlelit reflection glowing in his onyx eyes and in that moment she wanted him completely. She was a pawn and this was checkmate.

No words were needed to know that they were both on the same page. The sense of longing deep between their silent beings was enough.

The slight scent of candlelight burning out was the only part of the dream that brought them back to their intimate reality. Time had stopped for both of them as they bathed in the moonlight creeping in through a nearby window. They lay entwined in each other's embrace, both seemingly captivated by their hearts beating in time with the other.

Itachi held her head close to his chest and nestled his face into her unruly hair, breathing deeply as he inhaled. He was memorising the sweet scent emanating from her and how it soothed his conflicted soul. He subtly caressed her arm where he had grasped her earlier and sighed silently to himself; he couldn't keep the facade up and he should have known it. Eden's breath was heavy and even as she had fallen into slumber, her arm resting across him and her fingertips reaching to his Anbu tattoo. Itachi's eyes felt heavy and for the first time in what felt like forever he succumbed to sleep with ease, still with the ongoing storm overhead.

This was so disfunctional but it felt so right.


	7. Ch 7: CONSEQUENCES

CHAPTER SEVEN: _CONSEQUENCES_

Eden gradually awoke, the morning sun beaming on her face as she squinted her eyes before opening them completely. Coming to her senses she quickly realised her pillow was warmer and firmer and was not fabric but Itachi's chest. He held her so close and so dearly still while he was sleeping and she tried her hardest not to disturb him as she twisted to see his soft but solemn face. He looked at peace and in some ways still like a child, like the same child prodigy she knew from years ago.

Eden's fingers carefully traced along Itachi's strong jaw as she brushed his raven black hair from his face, his features glowing from the golden light. He still had his headband on and the slashed Konoha symbol gleamed upon every crack in its surface. Itachi had been dragged through hell and back but in the moments he was unconscious he looked tranquil.

Eden moved and nestled her head directly besides his, still gently holding the side of his face. Her forehead she pressed towards his temples as if she could read his silent dreams and drifted back into sleep beside him.

* * *

The day grew old and training was over by midday. The Akatsuki ranks divided and went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

Kisame hadn't spotted Itachi and this bothered him. It was unlike Itachi to skip any sort of training, he knew he always pushed himself to gain more strength. Kisame could sense Itachi's chakra nearby so he knew he hadn't ventured away from the hideout but something seemed out of place; Kisame could read a sense of serenity cloaking Itachi's usual fiery chakra. Unsure whether this was something to alert the other members about he needed to find out for himself what was distracting the Uchiha and what was giving off such an aura.

Without making his concern obvious Kisame made his way towards Itachi's position, keeping a kunai within his grasp.

* * *

His eyes flickered open slowly and he flinched at the unexpected sunlight cast down on his face. Itachi instinctively shielded his eyes from the light and a light moan caught his ear. Itachi's heart stopped momentarily; Eden was still very much there and the intimacy the two shared the night before wasn't just a teenagers dream to him. The moments flooded back to him and he shifted his vision to see her waking eyes inches away from him.

Neither of them quite knew how to speak but neither of them moved away either. The amount of conflict and guilt that anchored Itachi down only felt heavier as a weight of affection came over him like a tidal wave. She was so beautiful to him and it was so hard to think of anything else. Her doe eyes sucked him in and his face unconsciously gravitated towards hers, their lips stopping millimetres away from each other's. The distance was electrifying and sparks could fly between them in a heartbeat.

Before they could taste each other a sharp rattle came from the locked door and it brought the two back abruptly from their intense attraction. Immediately their attention was drawn to the door as it rumbled from the other side. The handle was tried again and Itachi threw himself up and out of the bed, grabbing any clothes he could in the process and made his way swiftly to the door. He took one quick glance at Eden who had covered herself up with the bed covers before slowly unlocking the door and opening it a few inches to see who was disturbing them.

"You skipped training."

Kisame towered over Itachi and cautiously tried peering past him into the bedroom to see if he could find the subject of his curiosity. Of course Itachi tilted his frame to block this, the flurry of his and Edens clothes tossed on the floor wouldn't be easy to explain. No one was to know she was there, the amount of danger she would be in was too high if another Akatsuki member were to find out let alone their leader..

It wouldn't matter what happened to him. Her safety and her life meant more to him than the ground he walked on.

"I can afford to skip a training session, Kisame."

Kisame's eyes surveyed Itachi for a moment. "Your chakra is different.."

Alarm shot through Itachi like a bullet but his cool disposition was unshaken. Even he could feel Eden's refreshing and soothing chakra from the few metres away.

Pausing for a moment Itachi blinked and his sharingan swirled and activated immediately. Kisame wasn't going to cause a scene but he wasn't going to leave the leaf unturned.

"It's uncanny how refreshing a decent night sleep is." Itachi moved and went to firmly close the door but before he knew it Kisame had wedged his foot between the door and the doorframe. Itachi shot him a stone glare from the corner of his eyes.

"We both know you aren't much of a sleeper, Itachi."

Somehow without Itachi's eyes noticing Kisame was holding his hidden kunai pointing to Itachi's abdomen. Unarmed, Itachi had little choice left but to adhere.

Eden's heart panicked and this made her nauseous. Quietly her hand searched behind her on the bedside to find any means of protecting herself. She was in the most defenceless state possible but her hands found their way to clasping a kunai to which she hid desperately behind her back.

Within seconds Kisame was inside, Itachi swiftly closed the door as quietly as possible so not to cause alert to anyone nearby but instantly moved to stand between Kisame and the unguarded girl in his bed. Kisames eyes glided over the scattered garments that trailed from the window to the bedside and then flickered between Eden and Itachi. It didn't take a genius to conclude that Kisame was calculating the events that happened the night before.

The tension was so sharp it could have torn skin. Kisame could feel the heat from the two sharingan eyes that were burning holes right through him. Itachi was his team mate but he knew better than to push boundaries.

A smirk erupted across Kisames shark like face.

"Itachi you should learn to share your food-"

"No one is to know she is here Kisame." There was a distinct warning in Itachi's voice and Kisame was wiser than to dare challenge the provoked Uchiha. "She will be leaving soon and won't return."

Feeling used was an understatement. Eden's eyes dropped to the floor and a sigh left her lips. She had what seemed like a million questions buzzing around her mind but nothing seemed like it was going to be relevant here. She didn't want to leave Itachi, not after she had him so completely.

"If she's important to you Itachi then I can keep your little secret. Her chakra is strong enough I could sense it from the training grounds, I'd only suggest having seals in place or it might not be me who catches on next time. I'm not the only shark in this organisation."

Itachi felt irritated that his teammate was right, he'd left himself so vulnerable let alone opening Eden up to every threat possible within those walls. The cost of passion was carelessness and he knew it. It was unsure to both him and Eden whether this was luck or misfortune that struck them.

After a few quiet words with Itachi, Kisame left the two alone. There was enough mutual ground for Itachi to know that Kisame wouldn't utter a word to any of the Akatsuki but he could tell Eden needed answers. Silence crept in like an unwanted visitor and Itachi perched at the end of the bed with his back towards Eden.

Eden loosened her grip on the kunai but still kept it in her hand. She could sense his heavy chakra pulsate from his being and she knew his sharingan was still active; his emotional wall was back.


	8. Ch 8: DESTINIES

**Im suffering really bad with writers block! Any comments or reviews are more than welcome!**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: _DESTINIES_

I don't know what's worse: feeling vulnerable from my skin being visible or feeling defenceless knowing all too well what the rogue Uchiha within arms reach of me was capable of. I'm strong but he is forever stronger. Maybe reality truly was sinking into me because regardless of what was going to happen next it was not something that I could have foretold.

"I can't hide myself from you Eden."

Itachi hung his head ever so slightly and solemnly averted his eyes from the wall in front of him to the floor. "We are worlds apart, you and I, but yet we are still so in tune."

A sense of caution enveloped me as words and questions spiralled around my head so fast that I just couldn't speak any of them. Silence again poured into the air between us followed by an influx of tension.

"I'm not lying if I said that I don't blame you for clasping that kunai, whether it was meant for either me or Kisame."

A slight feeling of guilt sunk into me as I slowly brought the kunai from behind my back onto my lap and stared at it blankly. Even I didn't know who I ought to protect myself against more, there was a strong sense of 'cat and mouse' that lingered.

"So your sharingan really does see everything.."

"I didn't need the sharingan to know." Itachi harboured a slight tinge of sadness as he spoke, as he carried on he tilted his body half towards me still in his bed sheets. "I'll help you leave undetected but you must make absolutely no efforts to come back here or after me again."

No matter what I avoided his eyes at all costs, his blood red sharingan glowed so vibrantly and Itachi was too unpredictable to not trust when he would use his genjutsu and for any reason. My subconscious fought against me and I was still speechless but a small voice resonated through all the conflict deep in my mind.

 _I don't want to leave you._

In those moments those words rang louder than any.

"Itachi, I.." I hated that my voice voice stuttered between not knowing what my heart really wanted and my head forever urging that it was best to run away. "..I need to know why you spared me."

Itachi's eyes watched me like an animal stalking its prey; he was a hawk and I was locked in his crosshairs.

Another chaotic flurry erupted between my head and heart but my eyes naturally flickered to meet with Itachi's sharingan. My heart was becoming more and more clear with every second my gaze was caught with his and I wasn't afraid anymore of his ocular prowess.

* * *

Eden's stomach felt uneasy however from words she knew Itachi wanted to say but she hoped to no end that it wasn't what was coming. Still conflicting, her thoughts were still loose ends that needed tying together but beyond all else she knew she wanted him, even though he had taken so much away from her there was a glimmer of hope that he would give her something precious in return.

Itachi was a rogue and a betrayer which Eden knew all far too well. He lied through his teeth and he had spilt so much friendly blood it was a shock that there wasn't still a red stain on his hands, but they were the same hands she wanted to reach out and caress her. Itachi was an outcast, a rebel and an S-class criminal..

And Eden wanted him.

Itachi's lips parted slightly, still captivating Eden's line of sight towards him.

"I spared who I could." Itachi's response was short and exact, almost avoiding any further explanation.

"If you were still an Uchiha the clan name wouldn't be as tainted as it is now.." His gaze dropped to the kunai in Eden's lap, there was an essence of sadness lingering in his voice as he spoke and as he blinked his eyes swirled back into the onyx shade of his defenceless self.

Eden instantly noticed his change and instinctively moved her body towards him at the end of the bed, like something was naturally pushing her towards him. Itachi raised his head towards her impulsively but still retained his cool and cautious demeanour.

"That's not an explanation, Itachi." Eden raised one hand slowly to cautiously trace the side of Itachi's face, her other hand holding the tangled bed sheets up over her chest to cover herself.

Seconds passed and Itachi furrowed his brow before swiftly leaning towards her. Eden flinched and instinctively kept her eyes shut but felt no advance from Itachi. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw him reaching for the kunai she had left behind. He brought it towards them, still leaning so close to Eden he could almost feel her breath on his neck. Eden being so close was such a comfort, whether it was the warmth from her body that soothed him or more was something he wasn't going to admit to. A sigh left his lips as his eyes traced the ridges along the kunais edge.

"I made enough plans and actions to keep you safe, Eden." Itachi's grip gradually becoming firmer on the weapon in his hand from slight frustration.

"Everything I did was schemed and orchestrated the way it should and I made absolute sure you wouldn't witness a single scream or cry because I couldn't bear knowing how much it would hurt you. Why is it not enough just knowing that I protected you?"

The tone in Itachi's voice was wavering but nonetheless it was strong; he was hesitating but still quick to the point. Neither body made any efforts to increase the distance between them, which inevitably made a stream of goosebumps break out on Eden's skin.

Again struck by a lack of words Eden began to stutter after a moment before Itachi tilted his head towards her, being so close he gazed at her from the corner of his dark eyes.

"You've always been safe Eden, but always so reckless.." So many memories were flying through Itachi's mind after confining so many of them away for so long. A faint smile formed gracefully at the side of his lips before he took a deep breath in, almost seemingly admitting conscious defeat towards his inner demons and letting himself immerse in them. He gazed at Eden's face and to him she looked heavenly, the daylight contouring her cheek bones almost golden and the strands of her hair falling over her face was soft like satin. She was so close she was all he saw and a sense of awe struck him down like lightning.

* * *

Losing myself in Eden's calming presence, I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. One part of me was furious at myself for letting Eden near me and get so close that she might find out everything I've tried so hard to keep hidden; the same part that burdened me with thoughts of harming her or stopping at no extent to shove her as far away as I can from me- for her sake. The same ache I felt towards my own younger brother, I wanted them both to resent me in order to become stronger people.

Regrettably the winning part of all was taking over, the part of me that wanted to grasp Eden so close and engulf myself in her. Somehow she had always been such a vice and always the most purest part of my memories. She was my own escape and I cherished every inch of her even as we grew up together. I'd once lost count of how many excuses I had made to have the chance to see her smile or have her sweet scent linger on my clothes. I missed things being easy and Eden being so close to me once again reignited all my innermost passions and emotions I'd sealed away, but I'd never once forgotten her scent.

 _Once, just once, I could allow myself to just let go_.

I breathed deeply once more and pushed all negativity flowing through me aside before gliding my eyes over Eden's soft face. She was so frozen under my gaze, still so close and still so captivating. Slowly but surely I closed the distance between us, slowly bringing a hand up to cup her chin. Eden's breathing was faster and I could tell she wouldn't shy away. I hoped she felt the same, I hoped she hated me in every way she was supposed to, but I hoped she at least desired the unbroken parts of me in even the smallest way.

I didn't break our joined gaze once. My lips brushed across Eden's almost as if I was subconsciously testing the water for my actions. As I predicted she didn't shy away, her breathing suddenly became more erratic and uneven as she moved even closer to me. She still clutched my sheets around her as I kissed her again and again, each time more passionately and intense. We became so intune with one another with every touch or scratch we made and the sheets swiftly made their own way to lay around us. Each time I closed my eyes I enveloped myself in Eden's scent and each time I wanted more.

We were both completely oblivious to how much time had passed and to be honest I didn't care. In those moments every inch of my being both past and present belonged to her and only her.

Eden's tired yet perfect body clung into me as I collapsed beside her and we both panted to calm our racing heartbeats. I took as many deep breaths in before turning to the girl in my arms and opening my own eyes to meet hers.

Shock and surprise cascaded onto me and my own eyes grew wide. No part of me ever expected two blood red stage one sharingan to be staring back at me.


	9. Ch 9: AFFLICTIONS

**WRITERS NOTE**

 **I really appreciate the reviews and amount of views this has! As always any comments really help me keep away the writers block! I have so many ideas for after this chapter! :3**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: _AFFLICTIONS_

Itachi was staring at me as if he had seen a ghost and it took me next to no time to realise something was amiss. I absentmindedly touched my face thinking something was wrong but he stopped me and held my face between both his hands. Itachi was sternly looking into my eyes like he was avidly searching for something.

Itachi blinked a few times and activated his Sharingan. This immediately caught me off guard and instinctively I flinched back not knowing what was happening at all as panic surged through me like an electric shock.

Was Itachi going to hurt me? After absolutely _everything_..?

He continued his ocular search, I felt so uncomfortable still in his grasp and I felt so vulnerable.

"Itachi what on earth are you doing to me-"

"Eden how long have you possessed the Sharingan?!"

Itachis voice almost growled at me and his face was full of worry. His chakra felt so strong that I could feel it resonate off every corner and curve in the room we were in; his chakra didn't feel even the slightest bit friendly. I felt so intimidated and unsafe, and the amount of alarm that was building between us made me nauseous.

At this point the level of panic peaked and erupted out of me as I shoved Itachi as far away from me as I could. I reached for the bed sheets in a hurry and covered myself the best I could and my face felt like it was burning from where Itachi's strong, firm hands had captured me. I panted as I tried to still my overbearing heart thumping through my chest.

"Itachi I don't know what you're playing at but don't come near me." I meant my voice to be stern and full of warning but I was sure he wasn't cautioned in even the slightest way. I don't think any words could explain the amount of confusion coursing through me but the more I glared at Itachi I swear I could almost see his powerful chakra resonating out of his perfect skin.

 _How absurd_ , I thought to myself, _I'm not at all a Hyuga and I'm not an Uchiha.. at least not entirely_..

Then it hit me hard what Itachi had exclaimed so suddenly.

 _ **Sharingan**?_

My eyes darted around the room at anything that had a glimmer or shine in a race to observe my own eyes but Itachi's quarters were almost as perfect and immaculate as he was. It felt like we had been in silence for light years before it was broken. I stupidly forgot where the kunai had dropped to incase I did need it and my eyes flickered around the floor in another panic looking for the gleam of the fallen blade.

It was then that I briefly caught small sight of my own reflection, that two fiery red orbs stared back at me.

"Eden.."

Déjà vu was the only way I could ever describe how I felt right in that moment. Before Itachi even parted his lips to speak I felt like I already knew he was going to say my name; I knew the ferocity in his eyes would fade away, his Sharingan would spiral away to their onyx origin and I knew he would cautiously approach me.

I knew Itachi wouldn't hurt me, whether this was my own intuition or from the same flurry of knowledge that came over me from preemptively knowing his actions. Tears were welling up in my eyes and my body felt so cold that I began to shiver, probably from a mixture of shock, fright and the distinct lack of clothing.

Itachi stayed an arms length away from me and was intently watching me, I could only assume it was just out of not wanting to smother me and to give me enough room to breathe. Maybe he thought I would try to attack him or defend myself or maybe he could see the imminent panic attack that was boiling inside me.

 _How did I ever become a jonin_.. all my thoughts and worries suddenly eluded me as another heavy flow of nausea engulfed me and my vision became immediately impaired. The room and man infront of me were swiftly fading to black and I almost feel my own chakra slipping away so quickly, but maybe this was just all a result of my confused frenzy and uncontrollable panic attack.

Regrettably I let myself free and allowed myself to pass out, all I consciously remember is falling forwards and into Itachi's stable embrace.

I could well have been unconscious for minutes, hours, days or even years. All I was sure of was that the same familiar warmth I fell into didn't fade or leave me.

* * *

Seeing Eden so frightened and frenzied was throwing me so off balance and creating so much chaos in my heart that it was hard not to lose control right then and there. She needed space but I couldn't bring myself to be too far away from her reach; if she extended her hand to me I would be close enough to take it, or I would remain within range to catch her tears as they cascaded from her fragile form.

If my queen needed a knight, I would be one.

My world collapsed into my open arms and I held her so tight that I was sure it would have knocked her out if she wasn't already unconscious. Eden's limp body was so exhausted of her chakra and her skin felt so cold. I wrapped her as well as I could but there wasn't a part of me that wanted to let her go. Perhaps for the first time in my life I felt a distinct need to protect her, maybe even with my own life if it came to it. I'd kept so many people safe that it haunted me every night and day but I'd never felt this strange sting in my heart that struck through me.

It was so clear what was happening to me and I didn't have the energy to deny or fight it anymore. My goddess needed me now maybe more than she ever did and all I could do was bow down and irrevocably give myself over to her. I'd already tasted the forbidden fruit, it would be halfhearted of me to not sacrifice myself completely.

My own rules had been broken and I was almost exhilarated. The euphoria was momentary as the severity of the new situation began to seep in through the cracks I was trying to ignore.

Eden had awakened a Sharingan. That much I was completely sure of, but why?

I was more than aware that Eden is by blood an Uchiha. There isn't a single cell in my body that could ever forget how much effort and strain it took to spare her from my forced bloody actions on the clan. Perhaps it was then that she took my heart in her hands and I just was completely oblivious she held it.

I couldn't help but think about my own Sharingan. I've witnessed and felt so much pain that I'm almost numb to it but that is how every fragment of my strength was forged. Had I caused so much pain to force a Sharingan to awaken? Even in someone so innocent and pure? There was enough anguish overflowing me in thinking so.

 _Eden really would have been safer without me._

Moments passed and the daylight began to wane. Shadows cast themselves over Edens peaceful figure and outlined the curves of her face. I could happily stop time but being selfish wasn't something that would get answers. Eden began to stir and I carefully brushed away a few strands of her silky hair that fell across her face before bringing my lips to rest on her forehead. I expected that she had a million questions and so did I, but neither of us broke the silence.

I assumed Eden was still exhausted so I wouldn't push her. The room darkened and the temperature dropped but I still wouldn't let the limp girl in my arms go. I pulled away so I could gaze into Eden's face, her expression was peaceful but still I could sense her sadness and confusion even without my sharingan.

Eden was fully awake now and I'd pulled a blanket around the both of us. I sat behind her as she leaned her back against my chest and I stroked her hair softly. I turned my face into the dip of her neck and inhaled her sweet, calming scent before filling the silence.

"Eden if I've caused you enough pain to awaken the sharingan in you, you need to get as far away as you can from me." Of course this was the last thing my broken heart wanted but I'm so used to feigning strength. This was for her own good.

I tried to continue but Eden abruptly pulled around so her face was inches away from mine; Eden was close enough to feel her warm breath on my lips, or close enough to lean forward and taste. She had a surprisingly bold aura about her and she gazed directly into my eyes as she spoke.

"Itachi. In the last 24hrs I've spent with you I've realised so much." Eden's gaze was unwavering. "I've believed for years that the gentle shinobi prodigy I knew and admired all my life had just vanished but he hasn't. He's here and he is right under my nose."

Eden cupped my chin with her hand and softly traced my jawline to which I couldn't help but close my eyes in response to her soothing touch.

"You don't realise how much danger you're in right now. I can only mask your chakra for so long but they will sense you here, in the core of the Akatsuki hideout," I tried to avoid verbal sentiments to set the score straight. I was losing, of course, to both Eden and my own emotions. "You're in even more danger now you have the Sharingan power, just trust me with this if not with anything else."

"I knew how much danger I would be in when I searched for you, Itachi. I left my group alone and maybe it was stupid but I didn't make any plans to return either.."

I sighed and caressed the side of Eden's face, mirroring her own actions.

"Stupid. _Very_ stupid.."

"Itachi, being in danger doesn't frighten or hurt me." Eden brought her face to mine and our foreheads touched. "The very thought of being away from you hurts more than anything else that has happened between us, nothing else matters to me now."

"Eden.."

"I've never felt so complete. I think.. it wasn't answers I've always needed.. I think it was you. The thought of losing you or you disappearing the same way you did all those years ago.. Or just seeing you walk away.. I can't express how much it hurts.."

That's when it made sense. It wasn't witnessing or feeling so much intense sorrow that awakened Eden's eyes, it was the looming feeling of anticipating it. She had been through so much and held herself so strong but the slightest thought of losing me would break her. We were both on the same page, two completely different stories coming to the same conclusion.

I didn't have the strength in me to keep away from Eden any longer. Even though I've always kept her and Konoha as safe as humanly possible from afar, I've never felt truly as wanted as I do right now. Selfishly, it would destroy me being apart from the one thing that gave my dark life light; she was the epicentre of the entire storm.

A tear streaked down Eden's face but I didn't let it fall as I wiped it away.

"Eden I'd follow you to the ends of the earth if you wished it. But we need to keep you safe." I kissed her eyelids and then I kissed her forehead. "When the sun rises I'll make sure you get back to Konoha safely. Please just promise me not to seek this place out, I couldn't control myself if you were any more vulnerable.."

Eden looked at me longingly and her eyes watered more.

 _My perfect angel, I'm not leaving you.._

"I'll come to Konoha. Wait for me."


	10. Ch 10: POSSESSIONS

**WRITERS NOTE**  
 **Originally I wasn't going to make my OC's older brother a main character and that's why I hadn't named him! He now has a name and I'm unashamed at the AOT reference ;-;**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: _POSSESSIONS_

"Tsunade-sama what do you mean Eden has been missing for 2 days!?" My voice echoed violently in the hokage's office and I'm almost certain the whole of Konoha would have heard but not a single part of me could care. I couldn't contain the anger welling up inside me, how could my little sister be subject to any harm? I was wholly promised her safe return..

"Eren please-"

"You promised, Tsunade! You promised me that Eden would return completely safe and that's why you wouldn't allow me to seek the Akatsuki-"

"Eren-"

"I absolutely would not have let her go and you know this!"

"EREN!"

I was shaking with rage. I don't care that I'm ANBU and that I have my own responsibilities but this was above all of them.

"Tsunade she is like a daughter to you, you should have never allowed her to leave Konoha. Especially when you know who is with the Akatsuki.."

Tsunade's furrowed her brows and shot me a typical glare worthy of the Hokage. Had the Hokage had been a man I would have fought it out right here and now. It was just Tsunade and me in this room so I felt absolutely no need for pleasantries.

"Eren stop this nonsense." Tsunade's firm voice cut the tense air. "If I had ever known she would take off from the group then I would never have dreamed of allowing her to leave. She was the strongest in the group I sent so I'm thankful the rest returned safely too-" this meant so little to me right now.

I angrily sighed and I couldn't focus my vision on any one thing in front of me due to feeling so restless. My thoughts kept shifting from between the last time I'd seen Eden at home so many weeks ago and so many fleeting images of what could have happened to my little sister. Or more specifically, I was thinking of who could have done something to her.

I focused on deep breaths and tapping my foot to calm down. Nothing ever throws me off balance except family; Eden was the last thing I have left.

Tsunade still kept her solid exterior but I knew she felt every bit responsible for this situation and I softened slightly feeling empathy towards her, being angry wasn't going to help anyone.

"Tsunade," somehow my thoughts were gathering but I still couldn't quite take all the information in, "did you know the Uchiha would be there at their hideout?"

Tsunade fell silent, immediately telling me what I needed to now. Here came the anger again.

"You knew!? You knew and STILL you allowed Eden to leave!? How can you sit there and call yourself Hokage when you may as well have signed Eden's death warrant yourself!?"

"Eren if you don't calm down I will make you calm down."

I was shaking so much and I'm sure there was steam coming out my ears but I bit my tongue and forced myself to sit down. I placed my head in my hands between my knees and stared at the floor.

"Eren I'm fully aware of the situation and you are right, I am at fault with this.." Tsunade turned to face the windows that opened out to see the whole of Konoha. "I owe both you and Eden an apology when we find her-"

"If." My anger was flowing to my face in the shape of tears forming in my eyes. "If we find her-"

"We'll find her, Eren," Tsunade challenged as she tilted her face to my direction. "Before she left this office I placed a tracking seal on the paperwork she kept with her. I'm not stupid enough to send her to Akatsuki territory knowing Itachi Uchiha could easily harm her. I haven't forgotten.."

My head absentmindedly snapped up at Tsunade's hopeful words. "So you mean we can track her? She always keeps mission logs close, it's unlike Eden to miss out any details-"

"We can.."

Tsunade turned away again. Great. There was a 'but' coming..

"I know Eden's chakra like my own, it took me no time at all to create a way of locating her.. Her chakra changed at some point yesterday morning, it's been impossible to sense her.."

How can someone's chakra just, _change_?

I got no answers so I left, politely of course. I needed to get my thoughts together so I found a quiet place near the exam fields to just sit and process everything.

There was a slight breeze behind me and I sighed knowing that I wasn't alone.

"Kakashi it's rude to show up uninvited."

The copy ninja chuckled to himself and ambled to my side, joining his gaze in the same direction as mine over the exam field. My head told me that I wanted to be left alone but maybe being around a close friend like Kakashi would help put my swirling emotions at ease.

"We'll find her Eren, relax." Kakashi looked over me from the corner of his eye, the same way he always did. Neither of us have ever been very good at showing much affection but I guess the mutual awkwardness made us both understand each other even more.

Kakashi had always been there for both me and my sister and I'd always been so thankful for it. Even though we were the same age I sometimes felt an older brother aura from him and it made so much easier to handle knowing I could always look up to him. Even though he had a Sharingan it didn't unsettle me but maybe it made him feel more like a brother; he had an Uchiha's power but not an Uchiha's darkness.

Kakashi was maybe stronger than I was at supporting Eden growing up, we'd both shown her love in different ways. Of course a brothers love is unconditional, Eden can grind my gears at times but still she would be my best friend at the end of the day. To Kakashi, Eden can do no wrong. She could break him, the most composed and tactical ninja, to a clumsy and awkward mess of a man with just a smile or flick of her hair. In an ideal world, if our pasts hadn't clouded us siblings, I would have thought Kakashi could have taken her hand and I would have been happy for them both.

I sighed and subconsciously let go of the animosity I was holding.

"It's hard sitting here knowing there's not much I can do Kakashi," I pinched the bridge of my nose in defeat. "I can't help but think Itachi is involved with this somehow, call it paranoia or just intuition or whatever. I just don't have a good feeling-"

"If he is, we deal with it. If he isn't then we still deal with it." Kakashi turned away from me completely, maybe trying to hide his own irritation towards Eden's disappearance. I knew he needed to confirm her safety as much as I did, even if maybe for different reasons.

"Eren you've just got back from a mission, you must be hungry. Let's go to Ichiraku and try and figure out what to do from there," Kakashi turned and offered me his hand to pull me to my feet. I could tell he was smiling even with half of his face covered. Maybe I did need a break, maybe I was overreacting and maybe like every other time Kakashi was right and knew what was best for me.

* * *

We left the hideout before dawn, before any prying eyes could see. I wondered how long it would take to reach Konoha but only for the thought of wanting to know how much time I had left with Itachi. He kept a fair distance from me and was silent but I only assumed this was a defensive matter, whether it was against any ambushes or whether he was trying to defend himself from me. My heart felt heavy and all I wanted to do was pull him towards me tightly and disarm his glowing red eyes.

His Sharingan. These were the one thing I hated. These were his barrier and they restrained the Itachi I loved most. _My_ Itachi..

Before long Itachi stopped and my feet followed the motion. I turned to Itachi and his eyes were fixed on the leaf village a good few miles away clear on the horizon. I can never seem to exactly make his thoughts out, but I could tell that this wasn't easy for him to be so close to home yet so far away in more ways than one.

A cold morning breeze blew around us which made me shiver slightly. Itachi instantly tilted his head and instinctively shifted his line of sight to me in the corner of his crimson eyes. He didn't hold my gaze and shifted to stare at the ground around us and the tide of silence didn't feel like it was going to change. Not hearing Itachi's voice was becoming painful and making me more anxious in saying goodbye. It was taking so much strength out of me to not cry and I clenched my fists to try and fight it.

"Eden this is where I leave you, I can't get any closer to the village."

Yep. I was going to break. I was not ready to say goodbye. _Not yet_..

"There are ways I can watch over you but just make sure you don't take any detours and go straight to Konoha-"

"Itachi.." the tears in my eyes were almost overflowing. "Why can't you look at me properly.."

If I hadn't known better it was almost like Itachi had turned to stone, I realised right then that he had been avoiding me as best as he could the last few hours.

"I don't want to say goodbye.."

Itachi turned fully and walked towards me in only a few steps and stood directly in front of me, raising a hand to cup my chin.

"I don't break promises, Eden. I told you I'd come to Konoha, I will come to you. Please, believe in me a little.." Itachi's Sharingan swirled into their black origin once more, he must have known now how his eyes comfort me. I was lost for words or at least I couldn't find the right ones and I was losing the battle of trying to withhold tears from falling from my eyes. Like before, Itachi caught each one and wiped them away so softly, I was amazed I paid any attention to anything other than his onyx eyes.

I was defeated entirely, I was such a weak pawn and this was checkmate.

"Don't.. keep me waiting.." were all the feeble words I could croak.

Without saying too much I somehow tore myself from Itachi and I could feel his eyes watch me every step or stumble I made on my solitary journey back into the leaf village. I didn't turn back once, I didn't want Itachi to see my red face from still crying even if he was a good distance off. I'd promised to keep as much control over my chakra as possible, I couldn't let anyone in Konoha know about my Sharingan for my own safety and also to spare explanations. The one person I was going to have to lie to was my own brother..

I reached the huge village gates and stopped momentarily, I was home yet it felt so far from that now. I hesitated but I turned to scan the horizon behind me, the sun starting to set overhead made the usual green vicinity glow gold. Somehow I could make out the silhouette of the man who still held my heart fixed in the same place I had left him, and I could feel a weight pull me down from wanting to feel his warmth on my skin.

Internally I confessed my affections and turned to make my way home, at least it was a place to lay my head. A gust of wind whipped through my hair as a flock of black crows broke out into flight above me. They captivated me entirely as I watched them circle over the village before returning to the horizon behind me.

Home is where the heart is and my heart wasn't in Konoha.


	11. Ch 11: OBSCURITIES

**WRITERS NOTE**

 **Hit a bit of a writers block ;-; Hopefully I can write a bit more now the festive period is over.. If anyone who reads this fan fic has any ideas or anything then I'd love to hear!**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: _OBSCURITIES_

Unsurprisingly nothing had changed in the few days I had left the village that it almost felt as if I'd never left in the first place.

I still hadn't seen my brother since I came back and I'd wondered if he had caught wind of me returning yet. I both wanted to see him but I also felt like I needed to avoid him, he knew my chakra signature better than anyone's as it almost mimics his own.

As if I had never left, I did my own daily chores around the village but made haste in returning home after thankfully avoiding anyone of any importance. I fumbled my keys slightly but managed to get into my home without causing much more of a stir only to find a familiar figure standing by the living room window casually staring out of it.

I let out a quiet sigh knowing I'd run into another individual I couldn't keep the truth from.

"Eden you should have told us you were back, we were all worried sick." Kakashi tilted towards me with smiling eyes and instinctively I averted my eyes from him. If anyone is going to catch on to my secret it was another sharingan user and Kakashi always has the ability to see through me.

"Kakashi.." how am I supposed to have a conversation without looking at someone?

"I've not been back long and I have so much to do-"

Suddenly Kakashi was right in front of me and his uncovered eye was gazing down on me. I kept my vision down and tried so hard to calm myself. Kakashi brought a hand softly to the side of my face and tenderly sweeped my hair behind one of my ears.

My mind immediately pictured Itachi and my heart began racing but not one beat was for Kakashi's advances.

What I needed right now for sure wasn't someone with the power of the sharingan lingering around. I forced myself away from Kakashi and moved to look out the window he had stood in front of himself only moments before.

Kakashi sighed. I wasn't oblivious to his feelings towards me. There were so many reasons I could never hide anything from Kakashi: he wasn't only a fellow jonin or Senpai to me, he was the best and most truest friend I have but also a past affection- an ember that extinguished a long time ago, for me at least.

Again I instantly thought of Itachi and how I wished I could just run to him away from everything. Konoha felt so tense and standing in front of Kakashi was just making me feel overwhelmingly anxious.

"Eden, what's wrong?"

Obviously I couldn't say.

"I just.." I began but started to fumble as I frantically thought of both ways to reply and also to divert the conversation away. "I just feel alone, Kakashi."

Kakashi tilted his head slightly in confusion and warmly looked down upon me.

"You aren't alone, Eden, and you never have been.." Kakashi traced his hand along my arm and up to my shoulder where he held me, his other hand guided up to his face where he pulled down his mask. It began to dawn on me just how hard lying to those that I held so close and so dearly would be and then I remembered Kakashi's sharingan; at no expense could I let Kakashi's sharingan read me, it would be game over for me and I'm not ready to explain myself to anybody. Not until I at least see Itachi again for yet more answers on why I was sworn to secrecy..

"Kakashi I should probably get some rest or something.. I'm sure the genin you're helping are going to be wondering where their teacher has gone off to-"

"You're just as important to me, if not more," Kakashi's voice softened as he began to lean into me. Without thinking I raised my hands to his chest, pushed against him slightly and looked away. I didn't have any intention of hurting him because he meant so much to me too, but sometimes I guess you need to be cruel to be kind..

"Don't.. complicate things.. please.."

I didn't need to look at Kakashi to know I'd hurt him, all he did was back away slowly and head to the door. He turned to me slightly before going to leave, covering his face again with his navy mask.

"..If you need me, you know you don't need to ask."

My heart felt heavy watching Kakashi solemnly close the door behind him as he left. All I could do now was wait for Eren to find me and let the lies flow out of me as naturally as I could. It had only been about half a day that I'd come back to Konoha but I was beginning to feel such a surge of loneliness overcome me.

All I could do is wait for Itachi, however long it would be.

* * *

The next morning I'd been summoned to speak with Lady Tsunade and I could only assume I would have to explain myself for my disappearance to all those concerned. I made my way there first thing as the sun came to its peak over Konoha. I still hadn't seen Eren and I was becoming more anxious as hundreds of questions flooded me as to why.

I stood in front of the Hokages building and gazed to the top, the stone walls glistening gold in the morning sunlight. Somehow I felt angry and I couldn't place why, I could already foretell the interrogations as to why I abandoned my team and I knew there was so much I couldn't voice. Of course I have an undying trust for Lady Tsunade, but a part of me was cautious for the coming meeting. Was I going to be labelled a traitor or put under suspicion? Was that why my brother hadn't found me?

I took a deep beneath in, closed my eyes and let out a long sigh and tried to disarm my racing thoughts of any negativity- Konoha was home and I should have no obligation to feel threatened among my own friends and family regardless of my actions. I opened my eyes and began to trot up the stairs to meet with Lady Tsunade. It was then I felt a firm tug on my arm, suddenly I was met with a pair of strong and sure arms that constricted around me like a snake and I was pulled firmly into someone's warm chest.

Of course I knew this scent well and nestled my head into it. I smiled and I was comforted so completely.

"Eden, you scared the hell out of me sis." Eren's voice was firm but not harsh, but I could hear it waver slightly as I returned my brothers tight embrace.

"Eren I didn't mean to worry you-"

Eren tore away from me and held my shoulders at arms length and he gazed into my face. He towered over me still but I've always been used to it.

"Eden we can catch up later, Tsunade didn't want me to see you before she spoke with you but she should know better than to keep me from protecting you." I wondered why I needed protecting but I let it go. "But you need to tell me one thing: are you conspiring with the Akatsuki?"

Eren's accusation caught me completely off guard but my previous concerns perfectly hit the bullseye.

"Of course not.." my voice mimicked my confusion as I searched my brothers worried face, a wave of loneliness was rapidly overcoming me and I tried to keep my chakra under control in case my eyes swirled to their newfound red ocular appearance.

Eren was studying my eyes intensely and all I could do was hopelessly look back at him. He sighed loudly before pulling me into another hug only this time it wasn't as tight.

"Whatever's going on Eden I hope you can entrust me with it." Eren's voice was soft and quiet; it was only loud enough for me to hear it. "Your chakra, sis, it's different.. Something's not right and I could feel it the second you set foot here.."

I wanted to cry. I wanted to run away and I wanted to pour my heart out to Eren right then and there. My heart was pounding knowing I was sure to get verbally beaten black and blue but an overwhelming anchor of guilt pulled on me.

I couldn't reply or at least the right words I should have used eluded me. Eren's arms fell from me and encouragingly slapped my back as I continued my advance to the Hokage.

I stopped momentarily and looked through a window out over Konoha, from the height I was at the village looked so bustling and full of life under the golden sun.

I've never felt so alone and I had no answers as to why. The only fact I knew was true was that this is what Itachi wanted but I had no idea. I was beginning to feel so confused and so used but somewhere in my heart I knew I had to trust him-

How inconvenient. I was trusting a criminal over anything..

I was brought back to my senses by a brief gust of wind that caught my hair and a flock of dark birds that loudly crowed as they flew away overhead.

Maybe I wasn't so alone, but the hand I wanted to hold mine wasn't here.

I continued forward to meet with Lady Tsunade.


	12. Ch 12: ACCUSATIONS

CHAPTER TWELVE: _ACCUSATIONS_

I had risen out of the trench and had gone head first straight into the firing line.

Tsunade's eyes could burn holes through me as I walked into the Hokage's office as she sent away her assistants. She rose from her seat to turn directly away from me and gazed out over Konoha. The tension in the air between could be cut even with a blunt kunai.

Regardless of my own questions I waited in silence and tried to feign respect, which was the least I could do in my position.

Minutes passed and I could sense the frustration and anger resonating from Tsunade, as hot headed as she could be I'm sure she would return mutual respect to me. After all, she was maybe the only motherly figure I had.

"Eden you need to carefully explain yourself." Tsunade didn't turn to face me, I assumed this was coming from so many conflicting feelings both from being a leader as well as being a guardian to me.

"I'm not working with them, Tsunade," my words came across stronger than I felt myself, "anyone can think whatever they want about me and I don't care if they do think negatively, but you know I wouldn't lie to you."

Silence, again. Tsunade turned ever so slightly towards me and looked directly at me, I almost felt as if she was looking through me. I stood my ground and tried to appear as natural as I could. A strange feeling bubbled inside me almost like rage but I composed my exterior to be as placid as possible: it was my chakra, the new awakened Uchiha powers inside of me bursting at every crack and crease.

Before I let Tsunade speak words erupted from me uncontrollably.

"Tsunade you knew who would be in that hideout and you knew exactly how much danger I would be in yet you made no efforts to stop me. There are dozens of able ninjas in this village, hell you could have even sent Kakashi to do your dirty work but you sent me." The rage was winning and my arms were shaking with anger, it was more directed at myself for letting myself get carried away. "How can you stand there infront of me and accuse me of anything!? You've taken care of me as your own daughter since the day the Uchiha clan was massacred and yet you have the audacity to point the finger at me!?"

 _Stop Eden, just stop_..

"I have more of a leg to stand on if I point the finger at you, Tsunade. I was the most vulnerable person you could have sent on that mission. Eren would have flat out refused but you knew how naive I am and that I would accept it-"

"You were the only one who would have accepted it without any questions asked, Eden, and you are the only ninja I trust besides your brother and Kakashi to get any results and of which you have none. You put your entire team in danger because of your little disappearing act and we nearly lost a team of ANBU due to being ambushed by the Akatsuki trying to trace you!"

I knew I'd caused havoc but I maybe didn't realise just how much or to what extent.

"I'll remind you again, Eden. You need to carefully explain yourself."

I fell quiet, the severity of my lack of thought over the last few days beginning to dawn on me. What if it had been Eren who had been ambushed? I was thankful there had been no repercussions.

"Tsunade I'm not-"

"Conveniently, of the Akatsuki members we did run into the past few days pursuing you, no one caught sight of Itachi Uchiha or even sensed his cruel chakra signature. It's almost like he disappeared, much like you did."

The blood drained from my face almost immediately.

"T-Tsunade-"

"I'll ask you myself then, Eden." Tsunades voice became so stern and almost hostile. "Are you in any way working on behalf of the Akatsuki? Or are you conspiring at all with Itachi Uchiha?"

 _Eden you need to think of something quickly and calmly.._

The alert conscience in my head made me question yet again what exactly made me a jonin, even answering questions was making me unsettled and fumble. I couldn't speak, anything I could muster wouldn't make sense and before I knew it silence filled the room like a gas cloud.

Tsunade sighed in acknowledgment of my conflicted self and turned away to once more look out over Konoha.

"Eden please understand anything I do or say is only in best interests to keeping the village safe-"

"Tsunade I'm not part of the Akatsuki.."

"Then how do you explain your sudden chakra change? I should have felt you the second you stepped foot back into Konoha.."

I started to shake, I wanted so much to tell Tsunade everything but I couldn't. Something was amiss in Konoha, maybe something big and just something I had to hide myself from or at least Itachi swore on. Holding trust to Itachi was becoming increasingly hard and I just knew I was pushing away all those I held so close: Tsunade, Eren, Kakashi..

Solitude was swiftly becoming the most familiar feeling inside me and I bit down on my lip in frustration.

"I.. can't.."

A sigh escaped from Tsunades being once more as she tilted her head to the side slightly. "You can leave, Eden, but you are being watched closely by those even higher than I am. I won't place any seals on you but.. please.. don't break the trust I have in you, please.."

Leaving came so effortless. I almost darted out of the building and I sprinted home as fast as my legs could carry me. Without meaning to I slammed the front door shut and retreated to my own room. Eren wasn't home and I was thankful I could have a breakdown without worrying anyone else. My eyes fell upon a note upon my chest of drawers addressed to me:

" _Eden,_

 _I'm sorry I'm not home but I've been sent on a mission that is apparently not something I can refuse.._

 _The Akatsuki have moved hideouts and a select few of us ANBU have gotta do some snoopin'. I believe you Eden, somehow I'll get something that proves you aren't involved with 'em_

 _I'll be home in a few days, Kakashi will check in I'm sure_

 _Please don't do anything rash, and please just stay safe.._

 _Eren x"_

And just like that I was quarantined by my own loneliness. I couldn't stop the tears I tried holding in from falling but there was no one around me to catch them.

The red setting sun was beginning to bleed over Konoha and time was starting to slip away from me. I needed Itachi; I needed to know what the big secret was and why my Uchiha blood was such a bad omen now.

But where was Itachi? If Eren's note to me was true then.. had Itachi disappeared again? My heart felt so heavy and so delicate, and my eyes began to burn from the amount of tears I'd shed.

I'd found myself absentmindedly staring bleakly out if my bedroom window and my eyes caught sight of a solitary black crow. Had I known any better I could have sworn it was watching me before taking flight and disappearing into the looming evening sky.

I was alone and my breaking heart screamed for Itachi.


	13. Ch 13: SOLITUDE

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: _SOLITUDE_

Days passed and I only became more isolated, more outcast and more alone. Before I knew it a month had flown by and of course there was no sign of Itachi. I was becoming numb and maybe I was getting accustomed to loneliness.

The Chunin Exams came as fast as lightning, of course my team passed with flying colors and I couldn't be happier for them as each of them were celebrating with the biggest smiles on their faces. Of course I was proud, I just couldn't pull myself to expressing it. I was so powerless, with each passing week that flew by I was losing hope of ever seeing Itachi again and I somehow began believing what happened between him and myself was a dream. As a ninja I was becoming weaker and my chakra control was losing its touch, maybe from concealing my sharingan. I'd managed to keep my sharingan a secret, although it wasn't difficult as I was avoided like a plague by most. Eren was having a hard time trying to keep up appearances for me and making it seem that nothing was amiss but it was clear as day to me it was difficult for him and he was almost treated as much as an outsider as I was. Even Kakashi kept me at arms length, maybe a few words conversed between us but since I rejected him it was just awkward for both of us regardless of my social state. Tsunade was maybe the most painful for me; as a leader of such a large village she couldn't treat me as any exception. I'd lost my family and friends all for a moment of madness and the repercussions were resonating across everything I touched.

The only solace I could find was letting go. I was disappearing from public eye and became just a shadow in the corner. If it hadn't been for Eren, I would have lost myself too.

Tsunade didn't give me another team to mentor and I found wasting days away as a recluse was my only comfort. My skin seemed to fade to a paler shade and the bags under my eyes became more prominent. There were days I didn't even speak to another person and times when Eren was away on missions each day that passed all merged into one continuous day for me.

A six month milestone hit me since the day I set foot in Konoha and all that was left was a cracked shell the person I used to be. I had nothing to occupy my time the same as every other day so I aimlessly wandered through the village and my feet brought me to the top of the Hokage Monument where I sat above for the afternoon. Above here I could let any animosity go, I took a deep breath in and I could feel a sharp influx of chakra engulf me as I exhaled. I didn't need to find my reflection to know my eyes has spiralled into the bloody red sharingan that enslaved me and as I looked out over onto Konoha I could see everything so clearly. I hadn't had any indication that Itachi was near me since Tsunades original accusations and I was more sure than ever that he had moved on from me; I was forgotten and left behind, someone of Itachi's caliber wouldn't need a burden like me.

I sat alone and closed my eyes, I could sense nobody near me and for maybe the first time in a long while I felt at peace: no arguments, no allegations and no anxiety.

I enjoyed the heat of the sun on my skin and I lost track of time as the sun began to set.

Then it all happened so quickly that I couldn't even begin to react.

A strong chakra signature became so prominent and came almost out of nowhere as a strong gust of wind enveloped me. Overhead a flock of crows shrieked as they all broke out into flight and dispersed in every direction possible. I snapped my eyes open and spun around to see two red eyes staring right at me within arms reach.

My heart beat so unbelievably fast, a race it had almost forgotten.

He was here and he was so real. So many emotions flushed through me all at once and I couldn't restrain any tears cascading from my own red eyes. I almost collapsed to my knees but before I could do anything Itachi closed the distance between us and firmly pulled me into his arms. I cowered into his chest and grabbed onto his shirt so hard I could have torn it from him.

I cried my lonely little heart out and Itachi comfortingly stroked the back of my head. It felt like there had never been any time apart between us. I was so conscious of my overbearing heartbeat and I was sure Itachi could feel it pounding against him.

Itachi held me, of that much I was certain yet whether I was in a dream or not I couldn't tell. I had so much to ask him but I didn't want to ruin the moment amongst us.

Before long a silver glow encased our bodies as moonlight beamed down around us, from where we were it felt like we were the only ones in the world.

We stood in silence under the stars entwined in eachothers arms and I let Itachi's soothing scent seep into me. He took my chin in his hand and tilted my tear-ridden face towards his and pressed his lips to mine so effortlessly and so delicately.

We didn't need any words, Itachi was real and I wouldn't let him disappear.


	14. Ch 14: RECOVERIES

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

 **I haven't written about Itachi for the last few thousand words haha so I wanted the next installment to be more.. intimate haha!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: _RECOVERIES_

Itachi's lips moved in tune with mine and my fingers danced through his soft hair as we stood connected under the star filled sky. Tears stopped falling from my eyes and I could feel my cheeks flush from Itachi's intense touch. The last six lonely months suddenly didn't matter to me and any negativity felt so far away from me right now.

Our lips were like butterflies and they danced with each other's motions like it was the first breath of spring. Itachi's grip on my waist traveled in an upwards motion to my shoulders and then to the back of my neck where he gripped the roots of my hair intimately. My breath quickened and a succession of soft whimpers escaped from both of us. My entire being yearned for Itachi more and more.

Our kisses grew deeper and my wandering hands explored Itachi's masculine body under his thin shirt, my fingers tracing the curves of his muscles in every direction possible. I could feel his skin start to form goosebumps from the night time breeze but his low, husky groans didn't indicate me to stop. His lips brushed along my cheek and to the tip of my ear, before tracing the dip of my neck as he placed heavy kisses on every inch of my exposed skin. A surge of excitement coursed along my spine almost like electricity and I felt so alive in Itachi's grasp.

A low growl rumbled in Itachi's throat as he suddenly pulled away ever so slightly before resting his forehead on my own. His eyes closed and he was controlling his breathing so evenly- it was so characteristic of him to always be one step ahead and always in control. My lips trembled in the wake of our intimate reunion and I kept my own eyes from closing in the moment, I didn't want to take my eyes off Itachi for a single second.

We rested against one another in silence, only listening to each others intense panting. Itachi's eyes opened to gaze directly at me and I noticed instantly they were black and disarmed. My unruly heart skipped a beat again and I stared deep into his onyx eyes.

Itachi's lips found mine once more only this time they placed themselves lightly and gently onto them once. A slight smirk grew in the corner of his mouth.

"..not here, not somewhere so open."

A crimson flush erupted across my face at Itachi's provocative boldness and I found myself unable to reply properly. I loosened the grip I had on Itachi's clothing only to find him hold on to me tighter.

"If you can come this close to Konoha.." my lips stuttered as I spoke, "then come to mine.."

Itachi's face firmed for a moment. "..Eren?"

"E-Eren's not home, another ANBU mission.."

I could almost see the cogs in Itachi's mind turn as he considered my own bold proposition, I'd forgotten about my own confidence as it bubbled to the surface. Slowly I was starting to feel like myself again and I was feeling so complete.

Itachi's composed face returned to send a sultry smirk at me and without any more words we made our way back to my home hand in hand so Itachi wouldn't fall too far away from me, I was still cautious that I would blink and Itachi wouldn't be anywhere to be seen. We felt like kids again, sneaking through the village backstreets and staying away from all areas that were lit. My heart raced once more as we sprinted to the main door of my home, I hurriedly unlocked the door and we scrambled through the door as fast as we could before any prying eyes could see the commotion. I made sure to lock the door behind me and before I knew it I was laughing. A smile broke out across my face and I turned to see Itachi faintly illuminated from the moonlight breaking through a window and cautiously watching me with loving eyes. He moved towards me and once again brushed away the hair falling over my face.

Our eyes locked, Itachi's hands slowly found their way to the sides of my face as he brought his lips down to meet mine. Without any hesitation a flurry of emotion erupted between us, our bodies entwined with the other as our garments found their own way to the floor around us. I untied the band holding Itachi's hair back and it fell over his muscular shoulders so elegantly.

In one movement I was in Itachi's arms and my legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me into my own bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. His body was like fire against mine and he mimicked my own movements so perfectly; he didn't leave an inch of my skin untouched, I was completely his.

Time stopped in the moments that his body was a part of mine, our moans only made each other move more. My nails dragged across his shoulder blades as I arched myself into his chest, Itachi's hair draped over my collar bone and it sent a wave of pleasure through me. His breaths were getting quicker and quicker the same as my own and suddenly an influx of overbearing satisfaction penetrated through my entire body.

My mind became blank as Itachi's powerful body collapsed over me and his head buried into the side of my neck, his pounding heart was like music to me. We laid in silence as we controlled our breathing, I lightly closed my eyes savouring the moments Itachi was with me.

"I'm yours, Eden, entirely."

My eyes snapped open wide and shot my vision to Itachi. He propped himself on his arm and looked at me intensely, his free hand softly stroked my cheek.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner.. I'd hoped you didn't lose faith in me."

I was lost for words but I didn't lose his gaze. Itachi placed a soft kiss on my forehead before motioning for me to rest on him. I nestled myself onto his chest and caressed his shoulder before finding myself drifting to sleep.

 _I love you_ was all I faintly heard Itachi whisper, but I had fallen too far to return any words.

That night I slept so deeply and uninterrupted. Soon morning dawned and the moonlight was replaced by sun beams bleeding through onto our uncovered bodies.

The peace was soon interrupted by footsteps in the corridor outside. Our eyes were immediately awake and alert.


	15. Ch 15: DANCING WITH THE DEVIL

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: DANCING _WITH THE DEVIL_

Before I could think I was already on my feet and dashing to my bedroom door. I grabbed a robe from the floor to cover myself and before the door slammed open I'd caught it and held it ajar.

Eren's cautious face peered through the inch between the door and the doorframe and I stood tactically so he wouldn't see Itachi's body basking in the messy bed behind me.

"Am I.. interrupting..?" Eren cautiously looked at me as he spoke and there was an edge of a protective tone in his voice. I caught sight of the carnage of tossed clothes trailing behind Eren and to the front door of our home, it must have been difficult not to put two and two together.

"Evidently, Eren.." I probably snapped more not out of embarrassment but out of terror anticipating what he would do if he knew Itachi was the man I was with. "Y-you aren't supposed to be home-"

"Tsunade wanted me to return as soon as possible, she said something about someone reporting to her saying you looked pretty down and headed for the top of the hokage heads. So err, yeah I think she just thought.. well.. y'know.."

It was embarrassing to think that I must look that depressed and detached that people thought I was going to top myself. I shuddered to myself slightly to push any thoughts out of my head and I felt a hand on top of mine from behind the door. I couldn't turn away from Eren, but Itachi kept hidden from behind the door only clothed from the waist down. My heart began to race and I knew Itachi could feel it, after all it beat purely for him.

Having Eren and Itachi so close to each other began to weigh me down with guilt, two individuals who were inseparable and used to think the world of each other who now couldn't see eye to eye without a war breaking out. Now more than ever I really did feel like I was siding with the enemy, although the devil was an angel in my eyes. Itachi's fingers slid into the spaces between my own and he comfortingly squeezed my hand slightly.

The scene was becoming awkward but Eren didn't seem like he was leaving, probably a mix of Tsunade's worried orders and his own stubbornness. Itachi's eyes watched me intently and it irritated me that I couldnt gaze back into his right now.

"Eren I'm fine, so.." I began to fumble every word that was at the tip of my tongue, "you should probably go.."

Eren cracked a smirk and tried to look over me into the room behind.

"C'mon sis Kakashi can show his face y'know, I'm not blind to what happens."

My complexion grew whiter, Itachi's grip on my hand tightened slightly and I knew this was out of frustration; I was sure I'd lose my own composure hearing someone else's name besides Itachi's.

"Eren-"

"Eden I've known for so long-"

"Eren-"

"Don't hide it anymore sis, if he's helping you get better then-"

"EREN!" My brothers playful jeers were only making me feel so much more anxious, I wanted to tell him everything from the very beginning and I'd managed to hide my own story so well for the last half year. "Eren, it's not.. Kakashi.."

Eren stopped joking around and noticed my stern and careful voice. Maybe I was too serious but I didn't want a reaction from either him or Itachi.

Itachi must have seen my inner conflict burdening me and moved his free hand to rest on my across the back of my shoulders, right in Eren's line of sight.

Eren's jaw clenched and all humour had drained from his now furious mask, his eyes dropped to Itachi's exposed hand and I could only assume he'd seen Itachi's dark nails.

"You are kidding me.."

Eren's fist hit the door harder than I'd anticipated and Itachi protectively pulled me closer to him which made the door open wider. There they both stood, both facing each other while Itachi's arm was still around me. I'd noticed Itachi's eyes were still black.

Eren was shaking with rage almost the same as I did the first time I saw Itachi again, his face was crimson and his hands were clenched into fists.

"Itachi Uchiha," Eren almost spit his words out and Itachi's eyes revolved into their red helix as he watched Eren's hostile exterior, "is it just not enough for you to take everything Eden ever cared about?! I could kill you right now if it wasn't for Eden-"

"Eren-" my voice was getting quieter and getting lost in the tension.

"Eden you've been lying to me.." Eren looked down on me and I had to look away but Itachi didn't budge.

Itachi spoke, his voice was no different from his normal calmness. "Eren I owe you an apology-"

"Don't you dare speak to me Uchiha-" Eren almost hissed at Itachi, but Itachi remained calm and collected as always. "Shouldn't you be out hunting Sasuke seeing as he's now under Orochimaru? He's an open target for you now he's not in Konoha."

Sasuke leaving Konoha was news to me but I wasn't surprised I'd not heard in my detached state, but Eren was only trying to antagonise Itachi in any way possible.

Again Itachi barely moved, all I noticed was a slight twitch in his furrowed brow but he didn't reply

"Eren don't do this, just calm down and-" I tried to stand between the two men, I reached out to touch Eren's shoulder only to have it slapped away.

"How long, Eden? How long have I been defending you against every single person in this village that thought against you?" Eren let go of a heavy sigh and shook his head at me in disbelief. "Eden I would do anything for you and you know it, literally anything, but this is too much.."

It was painful watching Eren's attitude titling between anger, frustration and betrayal. Itachi's eyes didn't move from him but they didn't change colour, I could only assume this was out of such a high level of respect for both my brother and me.

There was a quiet moment between all three of us and a huge weight of guilt fell on top of me. Eren threw more insults both at Itachi and at me but Itachi still didn't retaliate, I felt like I maybe had underestimated his self control completely. The only insult that caught me was "traitor" and it immediately held me in contempt.

 _Was I really a traitor? Had anything I'd done really caused much harm?_

I'm not Akatsuki and I'm not against anyone in the village, I'd not hurt anyone and I'd not done anything wrong besides be with the man who held tight of my affections.

Even knowing all of this I still felt like an outsider, no matter how much my conscience was trying to convince me otherwise.

Red in the face, Eren turned from me and stormed off down the hallway to the main door. Absentmindedly I ran after him as I tried hard to keep my body covered only to watch my brother slam the door behind him in his way out. I still didn't think as I chased him out of the house, naturally Itachi stayed inside out of sight and I didn't care if I caused a commotion.

"Eren please just try and understand! Where are you going?!"

Eren stopped a few metres away from me and only half turned his body to face me, he looked back at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Eden I can't condone this, I'm staying away from you." Knowing there would be people overhearing Eren kept his voice only just audible between us and I appreciated at least that. My bottom lip trembled from trying to hold back tears and I began to shiver from the fresh morning breeze. "I love you Eden, of course I do but this is just.." Eren shook his head at me again, I started to hate this more than I already did. "..This is a real nightmare.. I'm sorry.."

Eren turned away and walked so fast he almost ran. I knew this would hurt him but seeing it with my own eyes hurt me more than I could have anticipated. I stood for a moment watching him disappear before returning inside to Itachi who was waiting right by the door. I knew he had heard everything and I didn't need to say anything more as Itachi pulled me hard into his arms embrace.

His skin was warm and a complete contrast to mine. I was sure he would be sick of my crying by now but he didn't complain, he just held me tightly and let me break down.

* * *

Hours passed but Itachi didn't leave me. We found ourselves back in the bed we'd shared together the night before, I laid across Itachi's bare chest and he wrapped an arm around me while his free hand played with my hair to soothe me. Every so often he would place a soft kiss on the top of my head and every time it put my traumatic heart at ease. Neither of us spoke the time we were entwined, the sound of the busy streets outside filled the air around us but after long even that began to wane.

I leaned forward and sat with my back to Itachi, who mirrored my movements and propped himself up behind me.

"Itachi, I'm losing so much.. I think it's about time you told me why I'm risking everything.."

Itachi leaned forward and I could feel his hand trace from my spine up to my shoulder before he placed a deep and soft kiss upon my neck.

"There's.. reasons.. why I can come here a bit more undetected than before.. But I'm not free." Itachi's hot breath on my neck was irresistible but I couldn't let him distract me. "You know me more than anyone, Eden. You know that anything I do isn't without reason." Itachi's breath burned intensely against me. "I never left you Eden, I've always kept watch over you even when I've not been near you.. I have some arrangements in place here in Konoha that allow me to do this.."

My eyes darted around the blank space infront of me. My thoughts were spinning at a hundred mile per hour as I tried to piece every shard of vague information together to form some kind of conclusion.

If Itachi was as much of a renegade as I was lead to believe, then why did I not believe it? Why did I feel there was so many blanks to fill?

I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes to compose myself before I spoke out.

"Itachi.. Are you innocent?"

I didn't turn to face Itachi, the kisses against my neck and back stopped and I was filled with animosity. Even the devil once was an angel.

"..Nobody is innocent." Itachi chose his words careful as he brushed my hair from my shoulder. "..It won't help you to know the truth. There are more sincere people threatening Konoha and it shouldn't concern you.."

"I need more than that. I'm losing friends and I'm losing Eren. Itachi, you know I've lost more-"

"I wasn't alone, Eden." Itachi was finally answering my questions but I knew it wasn't easy for him. "I have blood on my hands but it wasn't my choice. I never wanted Sasuke to grow up without a family, I never wanted to leave.. Believe me, if I had a choice I'd stay here.."

My heart began to crack at the crevices that were newly healing.

"There are complications Eden and if I could tell you all of them then I would. Too much is at stake for me if my secrets saw the light.. I have to stay in the Akatsuki and I have to watch their ringleader.. Do you understand..?"

I pieced the cryptic puzzle together as best I could and I knew Itachi would only say things tactically. If I figured the truth out for myself he couldn't be held responsible.

"So.. The end of the Uchihas and the leader of the Akatsuki.. They're related?"

Itachi reached forward and brought my face round to face him.

"You're already at risk with the Sharingan. I can't put you further into the firing line.." our foreheads touched and my heart almost felt lighter.

The night that forever haunted me, the Akatsuki and the Sharingan.. Things were becoming much clearer. Itachi was still keeping Konoha safe somehow and he was working with someone in secret here. He didn't want to be a rogue ninja but he was given no choice.. A puppet on strings came to mind.

"Itachi I can help you, and I'm sure Lady Tsunade-"

"Eden, no one is to know," Itachi cut off my flurry of words. "There is a reason behind all secrets, I just need you to trust me."

Without any hesitation our lips locked. My heart pounded through my chest in reaction to Itachi's honest revelation as our hands started to dance across each other's bodies.

I was in this game for the long run and I was understanding the rules more and more. Someone was orchestrating Itachi and in my mind it was clear that whoever it was is so powerful to be feared by a shinobi such as an Uchiha; someone who had an aversion to the Sharingan, someone who dominated a force like the Akatsuki and orchestrated them and someone who was powerful enough to keep hidden and raise potential risks to somewhere as resilient as Konoha.

I pushed my troubles aside as I immersed myself in Itachi's body. My devil was at peace with me as our bodies danced beneath the sheets.


	16. Ch 16: KING AND QUEEN

CHAPTER SIXTEEN _: KING AND QUEEN_

That night I slept as if nothing had ever happened. The furnace of Itachi's body burnt all through the night and I felt so calm and serene next to him; the fire almost set all my animosity alight and cleansed me of all the negativity lingering around me.

The king of the black flame, I would be forever indebted to you. Whether this feeling overwhelming me was all down to his fiery Uchiha blood or just through my own ignited desires for the man besides me didn't matter anymore, my entire heart and soul belonged to him.

For as long as we both inhaled the same air and were able to gaze up at the same stars in the night sky, I felt as if I could overcome anything.

My sweet dreams drew to a close and my eyes flickered slowly open to my dimly lit room. The door was still shut and my blinds had been closed but I could still tell it was dark outside. I adjusted my eyes as best as I could in my tired state and looked towards my alarm clock, which confirmed it was only 3am.

I sighed and yawned before stretching slightly and turning over to engulf myself in Itachi's warmth..

My hands blindly searched the sheets besides me but Itachi had gone. The sheets were still warm which indicated Itachi couldn't have gone far. I threw the bed sheets off me and grabbed the closest garments I could to dress myself quickly before opening the door to the landing. My heart soothed as soon as I saw a slight ray of light coming from the bathroom and I walked towards it.

My eyes widened, the closer I got to the illuminated room and the more my eyes accustomed to the light my line of sight fell upon a small trail of blood leading to Itachi's flushed body holding himself up at the sink.

Itachi's lips were stained red, as well as his own hands that I could see in a reflection from a mirror in front of him, and the roots of his hair were damp with sweat. His breathing was heavy and almost raspy as muffled pants came from his lips.

I didn't know what to expect but I knew I needed to comfort him. I made my way to Itachi's side as he heaved into his hand again and rubbed his shirtless back in a comforting circle motion. Itachi shied away, as he took his hand away from his mouth another small pool of blood formed in his palm. He sighed in defeat as he turned the tap on and washed the crimson stream away.

My eyes couldn't process what I was seeing and none of it made any sense, so much that I was starting to get used to forever being held in suspense. I rested my head on Itachi's shoulder and he turned immediately to hold me closer.

"I'd hoped you wouldn't see any of this.."

"Itachi.. what's going on..?"

My concerns were met with another bloody splutter, followed by a subdued sigh escaping Itachi's wet lips.

It was then I learnt the complete truth behind the Uchiha clan, Itachi mumbled his leaders name like a curse and warned me how much of a risk it would be for anyone else to find out. I learnt about Itachi's regrets, how his own steps burdened him every day and how much he wishes he could embrace his own brother again. I learnt about Itachi's secret liaisons with Konoha and I fully understood how he meant he had been trying everything fathomable in keeping me safe all these years.

Itachi spoke clearer the more he explained to me and his breathing became easier. I felt like hours had passed and all the threads were tying together, but the way Itachi spoke..

He spoke similar to a man at the end of this life giving his last dying wishes.

I snapped back to my own senses and pulled away from Itachi to face him. I forced a surge of my own chakra through my body and it focused in my eyes. What Itachi didn't know was that in my seclusion I'd managed to focus my healing chakra into my Sharingan, the lack of responsibilities in Konoha gave me all the time in the world and training my Sharingan felt like it brought me closer to being with my Uchiha.

Itachi's expression became defeated and ashamed as I gazed over his disease stricken torso. Tears formed in my eyes almost instantly, I gasped and covered my gaping mouth at the amount of pain I was seeing encased in his body.

Itachi wasted no time in catching each of my tears before they fell and cupped both sides of my face with his gentle hands. He gazed into my Sharingan with his own dark eyes; heavy, dark bags had formed under his eyelids making the eyes I loved gazing into look so pained.

I felt empty again and so helpless. I had gained so many answers but still nothing made sense again. I was going to lose everything and the happiness I'd gained in the last day by being so close to the man I loved was being torn apart. My body began to shake and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing but Itachi held me and didn't let go. My mind instantly flickered through all my memories of my childhood with Itachi and my heart hurt from all the regret that I didn't realise my love for him sooner. If I had, would things be different?

So many things were indicating that our love was fruitless and forbidden, but nothing was making me want to fight for him more. Itachi had done so much for me without me knowing, so much for Konoha and so much for Sasuke. Anger rose up inside me and I just knew I had to do something. I couldn't just let Itachi die, I couldn't just let him become another memory..

I spoke between heavy sobs, to which I was surprised it was audible.

"I can help you Itachi, please.. let me try.."

"Eden..-"

"I can't lose you Itachi." I pushed away from Itachi slightly and looked into his eyes as my own lips trembled. How many more times was I going to be able to look into these eyes that I loved so much? "You are everything to me now-"

Itachi grabbed me faster than any Sharingan could see and held me in the tightest embrace before I could finish anything I was about to say. Against his chest I could hear his own heartbeat frantically pounding and I inhaled deeply to savour Itachi's scent.

Lost in my own emotions, Itachi's voice hit me harder than anything else and this was the first time I'd heard three words so clearly.

 **"I love you, Eden."**

I froze, both my body and breath stopped.

"Eden I think I always have. I remember when we were kids you used to look up at Eren so lovingly and I knew I always wanted Sasuke to look at me so affectionately," Itachi reminisced and his voice became so soft.

"Eren always complained you would bother me if we continued training but I didn't mind.. But the more time I spent around you I think I realised it wasn't Sasuke who I wanted to gaze at me, I wanted you to. Your eyes were the first thing that caught me.

"And then it was your scent, your hair always smelt so sweet when it caught the wind on the training ground and it intoxicated me. I remember you wanted to cut it because you said it would get in the way and I'm so glad you didn't. I think that's the first time I felt powerless, I couldn't stop you but I couldn't tell you why.

"Shishu saw it before I did and I think Eren was too busy training himself to notice, but my eyes would always look for you on the training grounds. Sasuke kept getting annoyed I wouldn't train with him but I just couldn't seem to keep away from you. I just needed to be near you and just had to know you were safe and happy.

"..And that's why you saw me that night.. I knew you'd returned home too early after I'd tried to delay you and Eren and for maybe the last time I had to make sure you weren't harmed with my own two eyes. I knew I loved you but I couldn't tell you."

The first dim ray of the morning sun broke through the bathroom window as Itachi spoke, my eyes had dried and I was still in Itachi's warm arms. I'd lost track of how much time had passed, and I was beginning to quickly realise that time wasn't something either of us had much of left together.

Itachi sighed to himself and brought his eyes to the window to stare into the sun.

"Eden.. I have to return to the Akatsuki before the sun fully rises.."

I still was silent, Itachi's beating heart was like music to me. So many thoughts whizzed through my head as I tried to think of something do about Itachi's terminal illness, surely there was something I could do and I silently refused to stay so powerless. Itachi had been protecting me from so much and I needed to step up and protect him.

I calmly nodded, both to Itachi and to my own conscience. I didn't have much of a plan but I needed to help him as much as I could. We left the bathroom and Itachi dressed himself in his usual neutral ninja gear before pulling his hair into a tie behind his neck. I'd picked up his slashed Konoha headband and polished it with my own sleeve before walking to Itachi and tying it on his forehead for him, his eyes reading my face as if almost trying to burn it to memory. Before I'd let go of the tied fabric Itachi's lips found mine and his hands held my face so delicately. I couldn't deny that I knew it was a goodbye kiss and I savoured every second of it.

Before Itachi could pull away from me my lips moved almost with a mind of their own.

"I love you, Itachi."

Itachi smiled so purely before he pulled his black Akatsuki cloak over him. I had no doubt he would leave just as undetected as he had arrived but he took the back door. We stood side by side staring at the rising sun, the same way we did when he brought me back to Konoha only this time his fingers were laced with mine.

I felt stronger and I had every belief that we would find each other again very soon, but it that didn't make watching Itachi disappear any easier. He left a shadow clone with me as he made his way through the backstreets, the clone holding me close before breaking into a flock of crows moments later.

I had to find a cure and I knew Tsunade would help me, after all my mothers clan surpassed her in their medical jutsu. My sharingan only made my own skills stronger and I had full faith that I had what it takes to absorb the disease from Itachi's body.

And so my game of chess begins, a Queen is a force to be reckoned with when protecting her King.


	17. Ch 17: PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE

WRITERS NOTE:

Okay I took a break because I didn't know if I could keep on writing this, I have a bit of inspiration back and I hope anyone who follows this isn't too disappointed! I will be writing two different endings soon(..ish) and I'll maybe do one happy and one bad ending haha. I'll see how it flows!

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: _PAST_ , _PRESENT_ _AND_ _FUTURE_

I left Eden as calmly as I could and managed to escape Konoha's walls long before the cries of the flying crows from my clone overhead had ended. My heart felt heavy, I was once more leaving home and it never felt any different from the first time.

My ocular shield was up and I made my way to a meeting point overlooking Konoha.

"You're on time, Itachi."

Kisame's sharp voice met me as we both looked out over the leaf village. My eyes didn't wander but I could sense Kisame turning towards me.

"Tell me something, Uchiha. You're getting oddly attached to Konoha again.. What is that girl to you?"

"She is none of your concern, Kisame. And you would be wise to keep it between us."

I snapped back at my teammate but kept my cool exterior. Kisame smirked, a laugh escaped through his shark like teeth and I knew he could read through my expression.

"Calm it, Itachi. It's unlike you to get hot headed."

I bit my tongue before I threw any words at Kisame and started to walk in the direction of the current Akatsuki hideout, with Kisame soon following.

 _If there is a god, or any higher being or power above us, please watch over Eden and bless her with all the love I wish I could give her._

* * *

I wasted no time in making my way swiftly to see Tsunade. I'd grabbed the first garments I could find and I didn't care if the colours matched. It took me no time at all to find myself racing up the stairs to be face to face with my Hokage.

Tsunade looked me up and down with a puzzled expression.

"Eden? Are you okay..?"

"Tsunade I need a favour. Someone I care about needs help.." I looked at her assistant before carrying on. Tsunade received the hint and asked her to leave, leaving the two of us alone.

There was an awkward silence between us. Tsunade kept her distance, I guess my seclusion already made everyone build up walls against me.

"What favour do you need, Eden?" Tsunade poached even though I was sure she would already know the answer. "Could you bring your friend to me-?"

"They can't.." I had to choose my words wisely. "I can't bring them to you.."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she was trying to figure me out. I avoided her gaze and turned to face the nearest window overlooking Konoha.

"I understand if you don't want to help me, Tsunade.. it's just when someone you love's life is on the line.. And if there was maybe something you could do to help.."

Tsunade sighed in defeat. I knew exactly how to pull her strings.

"Eden, you're playing with fire-"

"What if I am the fire, Tsunade?"

Tsunade gasped slightly as I turned once again to face her. A small glint of red shone off my eyes for a moment before I withheld the chakra burning inside me. I swiftly moved infront of the Hokage and grasped her hands with my own.

"I am not a threat Tsunade and I will absolutely promise to tell you every single thing I know but.." I took an even breath in before continuing, my eyes swirling from red to black. "I know my mother taught you how to absorb impure chakras. Tsunade I'm running out of time and I need you to teach me this technique.. I know it's forbidde-"

"Forbidden jutsus are forbidden for a reason Eden. You don't fully understand what you are asking of me.." Tsunade broke free of my grip and made some distance swiftly between us. "Eden that type of jutsu puts you at risk. Absorbing a chakra bonds it with your own. Even if you cure your _friend_ of whatever is burdening them it will consume you. If it's killing them it will kill you too."

My heart momentarily stopped hearing the words drift from Tsunade's parted lips and an echo rang between my ears. It hit me hard and it was almost like my feet rooted to the spot rather than influence me to run away. I felt like my intentions had meaning, if it meant Itachi could live then I would pull whatever strings I could.

Redemption, perhaps. To someone who needed a second chance; to someone who could feel free without cowering behind a stone mask.

The risks and reasons tumbled through my mind almost like a hurricane. The most prominent fact was that I loved Itachi more than life itself and this was all that I needed to fuel my pleas.

"I don't care about the costs, Tsunade. Their life is worth more than mine. I can't let such a fire burn out so quickly."

Tsunade's strong composure didn't waver and the hokage looked less than pleased with my bartering.

"Even if it merged with my chakra maybe all I would need to do is absorb enough to help heal them, just enough so their own immune system could fight back and take over. But right now I don't have time Tsunade to play with chance. If you won't help me then just let me access the forbidden library and I'll learn on my own.."

My resolve showed no end. Tsunade didn't speak in reply and a familiar set of chakra prints came into the room behind me. I didn't need to face them to know Eren was still furious and shooting daggers straight into me, and it wouldn't take a genius to conduct the conclusion that he had entrusted Kakashi with a one sided story of Itachi and I.

Before I could address the men behind me Tsunade's voice chimed in. "I hope you haven't come here to start a war, Eren."

I didn't face them and I didn't know if I felt anger or guilt in my stomach. I could hear Eren's muffled and erratic breathing and I knew he was still just as angry at me as when he'd found Itachi and I, if not more. Eren didn't speak though and it was almost like he was compressing words inside him from escaping.

What I didn't expect was Kakashi.

"Tsunade if you won't help Eden we would all understand it is because of the village's best interests." Momentarily Kakashi's voice seemed more fit for a Hokage than Tsuande's did. "But if you won't help her.. Then let me."

Tsunade held her ground and narrowed her eyes in defeat. I knew that she trusted Kakashi more than most but maybe it was in my favor how Kakashi felt for me.

Tsunade turned to leave and this indicated instantly to me that my bargaining was done.

"Eden the library is yours, but also so is Kakashi's sharingan."

Tsunade left and there was a bitter and awkward air between the three of us there. Eren couldn't bring his eyes to look at me, as soon as Tsunade had left he swiftly followed leaving Kakashi and me.

"..Thank you, Kakashi.."

Kakashi didn't look at me, instead he turned to leave just as the two before him had. I sensed a slight pain in his voice almost like he had no choice but to step up to aiding me.

"I'm not doing this for you. Eden, I'm doing this for me."

 _Itachi wherever you are, I will do everything in my power to help you. My heart and soul are yours, and if there is any god or goddess that watches over Konoha I pray they will bring you safely back to me._

* * *

And just like that the rest of the day swiftly drew into night as I read through and studied page after page of forbidden jutsu and forgotten techniques. Kakashi was ever silent but I didn't care, I had to forget my differences for a while so I could focus on finding a way to help Itachi and time wasn't something I had much of to play with. It didn't take much to figure out why Tsunade trusted Kakashi, his sharingan would see any ill intentions even before I'd thought they through myself. But did Tsunade trust him to stop me? Of all people in this village the Hokage herself mustn't be oblivious to affections so obvious.

And Eren, he must know how purely Kakashi thinks of me. Is there any other reasoning as to why he is so quiet and accepting what I want to do? He knows of Itachi and it wouldn't be hard for him to put any pieces from my cryptic puzzle together. Had Eren truly informed Kakashi of my relationship with him and had anyone realised how ill the Akatsuki member is?

Itachi. I couldn't let my mind wander from such an importance.

Hours turned into days and a week had already flown by. Kakashi didn't leave except to get refreshments or another instalment of his pervy book. Sometimes I wouldn't be aware of his presence, only realising I wasn't alone when he would drape a blanket around me if my eyes grew heavy or refilling my empty teacup. Occasionally I'd hear Kakashi chuckle to himself while reading or seemingly try and spark a conversation but through concentration or exhaustion I barely replied. I appreciated the company after feeling alone for so long in Konoha, albeit that Kakashi was really here to keep an eye on me for the village's sake and not my own.

By day eight I'd begun practicing hand symbols and gestures for a particular technique I'd come across while reading some of my clans old notes, most of which were either illegible or half finished so I had to improvise. I had all Tsunade's old teachings and my own abilities to help, but I soon began trialling what I'd learnt on healing plants in the infirmary gardens. Of course Kakashi wasn't far behind, I could feel his sharingan gaze burn my skin although not in the same way Itachi's does.

Itachi. His face appeared in my mind as clear as day and my heart grew heavy. I began to dwell on the memory of the amount of blood that he coughed and choked on and it only strengthened my own resolve.

Once again the day drew to a close and I felt the chill of the evening breeze surround me. Maybe it really was due to exhaustion but I seemed to feel colder than usual and my skin broke out into goosebumps and I began to shiver. Naturally I ignored it, I continued to perfect my hand gestures before out of nowhere I felt an arm around my shoulders.

Kakashi solemnly looked down on my busy hands before clasping them with one of his own.

"Eden you're exhausted. Continuing the way you are will deplete your chakra too quickly and-"

"I don't care I have to do this."

Kakashi sighed knowing he would get my snappy response. Shadows of the night sky began to fall upon us and the subtle chime of crickets was all that could be heard besides the awkward silence between us.

"I'm not only watching over you for Tsunade's peace of mind Eden. I'm doing it for my own, I need to know for myself that you're safe." Kakashi let go of my hands and his arm dropped from my shoulder as he began to turn away from me. "Part of me wants to stop you but the strongest and most selfish part of me wants you to succeed. Not for Itachi, for you. You deserve to smile."

 _So that confirms it, he knows about Itachi and I.._

I paused and looked over to Kakashi who was staring up into the night sky. The stars were bright and there were no clouds to hide their shine. Kakashi's face was glowing in the moonlight and I realised that I'd forgotten how beautiful he really was.

"I meant it when I thanked you before. Kakashi I would never go as far as to call you selfish, of all the people of Konoha you are the furthest from selfish.."

Kakashi smirked and looked over at me from the corner of his visible eye. "If I wasn't so selfish, why do I still wish it was me you felt so intimately for?"

I folded my arms to keep me warm and my line of sight dropped from the beautiful statue of a man in front of me to my own feet. I felt a burden of guilt weigh me down but I mimicked Kakashi's smirk.

"You know me, Kakashi-senpai, that would have been the simple choice to make. We both know I don't play games on easy."

Kakashi shortened the distance between us in a few steps until he was close enough to breathe on me. My heart began to race both from awkwardness as well as from a forgotten sense of passion I'd once held for the silver haired captain. His hand tilted my chin up to look at his face and he stroked the side of my face delicately.

Kakashi's figure cast a shadow of himself down on me, the moon light behind giving him an almost angelic halo.

"Eden whatever you decide you know I'll support you, as I always have done. I'm always in your shadow, just for a moment I'd like you in mine."

"Kakashi.."

My cheeks grew warm and I knew I was blushing.

"..If only circumstances were different. Maybe Eren would have approved."

We both lightly laughed. "Eren approves of nothing, I think we can agree on that."

"Maybe you're right," Kakashi sighed and looked into my eyes, almost as if he was searching for something he'd lost. "Can I ask something from you..?"

Without hesitation I nodded, once again becoming aware of Kakashi's touch on my face.

"Kiss me."

If he wasn't conscious of my warm cheeks before then he surely was now, I could feel a bright shade of crimson spread across my face like wildfire. His question wasn't much of a request but from somewhere I felt a strong urge to. I wanted to show Kakashi how I'd become strong, that I no longer needed someone watching out for me no matter how nice the sentiment was. He knew my heart wasn't a trophy he could earn and I knew he wouldn't try and force it away. It would be a kiss from what _was_ to what could have been, from one chapter closing to another story beginning.

I loved Kakashi, but I couldn't love him the way he wanted to be loved; I couldn't give him what he deserved. This would be my apology and my promise to him.

Before my hesitation drew in anymore awkwardness I reached to his mask and pulled it down to his neck. My gaze slowly trailed from his eye, down the curve of his nose and laid onto his lips.

I'd mentally prepared myself for this quicker than I'd assumed I could and before I could think twice I was already leaning upwards towards Kakashi's lips and closed my eyes.

But our lips never met.

I opened my eyes to a warm sensation on my forehead as Kakashi's lips planted themselves upon it. I breathed Kakashi's warm scent in and quietly smiled to myself before Kakashi brought his forehead down towards my own. My heart happily pounded in my chest and my respect for Kakashi only grew fonder.

"I shouldn't ask for such a bold move from you, I care for you too much to do that." Without moving away from me Kakashi replaced his mask I'd removed to cover his face once more. "I could never compete when the winner is already watching his prize."

 _Itachi..!?_

Almost like it was orchestrated as such, a flock of crows cried out above us and flew about in a frenzy before all coming together a little far off the grounds. I watched them closely in desperation, if I had known Itachi had a shadow clone watching over me I would have run to him sooner. Kakashi gave my arm a loving squeeze before beginning to walk away into the infirmary.

"You don't need me watching you, I trust you even if nobody else does. I don't agree with this, but I won't get involved." Kakashi nodded off into the direction of the crows. "Go to him, if he can comfort you then I'm happy."

I didn't need to be told twice. I ran as fast as my tired feet could carry me and before I knew it Itachi's arms were enveloping me in a warmth only he could give me.


End file.
